Kimi Ga Daisuki Dakara
by aicchan
Summary: Saat keberadaan sesuatu yang dibenci berubah menjadi sesuatu yang dinanti... NejiSasu slight NaruSasu . WARNING! HARD YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**Kimi Ga Daisuki Dakara**

' **Coz I Love You'**

Disclimer : : Kishimoto Masashi

Pairing: : Neji x Sasuke ((slight NaruSasu))

Rated: : M

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

**Life is a risk **

**(Diane Von Furstenberg)**

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Hujan deras kembali membasahi bumi Konoha. Entah sudah berapa lama hujan ini berlangsung, yang jelas—sejak tadi tak tampak sedikitpun cahaya dari penanda pagi yang sanggup menerobos hitamnya awan yang menggantung di langit Konoha.

Di antara bunga-bunga yang terbentuk dari puluhan payung yang terkembang, tampak seorang pemuda berjalan cukup tergesa tanpa niat untuk melindungi diri dari guyuran air yang seakan tumpah dari langit. Akhirnya si pemuda tiba di sebuah gedung yang menjadi pusat dari desa shinobi itu. Sedikit mempercepat langkah, dia pun masuk ke dalam.

"Lagi-lagi kehujanan, Sasuke Kun?" seorang gadis berambut pink panjang terurai mendekati pemuda itu dan mengulurkan sebuah handuk.

"Thanks, Sakura," Sasuke menerima handuk itu dan mengeringkan kepalanya yang basah kuyub.

"Hokage sudah menunggu laporanmu sejak tadi, sebaiknya kau segera temui dia di kantornya," kata Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk dan mengembalikan handuk itu pada Sakura. Setelahnya pemuda berambut gelap itu pun segera menuju ke kantor Hokage di lantai teratas gedung itu. Di gedung akademi itu, sesekali dia berpapasan dengan orang-orang yang cukup akrab dengannya. Para Sensei dan juga rekan sesama Jounin atau pun teman sejak masa akademi dulu.

Setelah menaiki anak tangga yang entah berapa jumlahnya, Sasuke pun tiba di depan pintu ruangan kerja sang Hokage, pemimpin Konoha Gakure ini. Dia mengetuk pintunya.

"Masuk," seru suara dari dalam.

Sasuke membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang bernuansa merah itu. Setelah menutup pintu, kini dia berhadapan dengan satu-satunya orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Seorang pemuda sebayanya dengan rambut pirang dan senyum khas miliknya yang selalu cerah. Pemuda itu memakai jubah putih gading dengan motif api yang menyala di bagian bawahnya. Sasuke akrab benar dengan pemuda itu, karena dia adalah teman pertama yang pernah dia miliki, Uzumaki Naruto, atau sekarang lebih sering dipanggil, Rokudaime Hokage.

"Kepalamu terbentur atau apa, Sasuke? Tumben sekali pakai mengetuk pintu," Naruto duduk di kursi kerjanya, "bagaimana laporan yang aku minta?"

Sasuke mendekati meja kerja Hokage dan menyerahkan sebuah gulungan yang terlindung dari air karena terbungkus plastik dengan sangat rapi, "pergerakan di timur masih bisa teratasi dengan baik. Jadi kurasa percuma menambahkan personil di sana."

Naruto membuka gulungan itu dan membaca isinya secepat kilat hingga membuat Sasuke sangsi apa si Hokage itu membacanya dengan teliti.

"…. Baiklah, kalau itu yang terbaik menurutmu," kata Naruto sambil menyimpan gulungan itu di laci meja kerjanya. Kau bisa ambil libur 2 hari. Ku rasa bagus untuk pemulihan luka di pundakmu," Naruto tersenyum.

Sasuke yang dulu pasti kaget karena Naruto tahu mengenai luka di tubuhnya. Tapi kini dia sadar, kalau teman karibnya itu lebih hebat dari kelihatannya, "kalau begitu—aku permisi dulu."

Naruto mendengus sebal, "kau ini selalu gitu. Selesai tugas, langsung pergi. Sesekali temanilah aku ngobrol. Sakura Chan dan Shikamaru masih sering kok menemani aku di ruangan sempit ini."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak butuh aku lagi, 'kan?!"

Naruto cemberut, "Sasuke temee!!"

"Usuratonkachi!!" Sasuke berbalik dan meninggalkan kantor Hokage. Kemudian dia berjalan keluar akademi, tapi kali ini dia meminjam salah satu payung yang disediakan di gedung itu dan setelahnya dia pulang ke apartemennya.

Selama menyusuri jalanan yang becek, Sasuke memandang wajah desanya. Sudah 3 tahun berlalu sejak tragedi besar yang memporakporandakan Konoha dan mengorbankan ratusan nyawa….

Sasuke merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan kunci rumahnya. Tubuh yang basah akibat hujan membuat Sasuke memutuskan untuk menghangatkan diri dalam siraman air panas dari shower.

Usai mandi, dia pun duduk di tempat tidurnya dan mengobati luka memar yang lumayan parah di pundaknya. Setelah itu, dia pun rebahan dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang baru terasa sangat lelah. Suara air hujan yang mengetuk kaca jendela menjadi satu-satunya suara yang mengiringi irama nafas Sasuke.

#

"Bangun tukang molor!!"

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya, sedikit kaget mendengar suara nyaring di telinganya. Setelah melihat siapa yang ada di sebelahnya, Sasuke pun langsung cemberut,

"Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk membangunkan orang, hah?! Usuratonkachi!"

Naruto nyengir, "habis—kau itu kalau sudah tidur susah banget dibangunin."

Sasuke tidak sempat membalas apa-apa karena Naruto keburu membungkamnya dalam ciuman yang dalam. Pemuda berambut gelap itu pun menikmati saja apa yang ditawarkan Hokage muda itu….

"Sasuke…. Aku rindu…." Bisik Naruto lembut di telinga Sasuke.

Saat pemuda pirang itu memeluknya erat, Sasuke pun melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling tubuh Naruto. Membiarkan rasa lelahnya hilang oleh sentuhan Naruto….

Sasuke menikmati keberadaan dirinya dalam pelukan Naruto yang memanjanya. Memberi kehangatan yang telah lama hilang dari dirinya.

"Tumben hari ini kau tidak ngoceh dulu?" tanya Naruto sambil menciumi tengkuk Sasuke, "biasanya kau ngomel kalau aku begini setiap kau pulang tugas."

"…. Bawel!!" Sasuke cuma sanggup mengatakan satu kata itu di sela pesona Naruto yang menangkap jiwanya.

Naruto tersenyum dan merebahkan tubuh Sasuke yang kini sudah tak berpakaian lagi, "coba tiap kali kau begini, aku tidak perlu repot merayumu dulu…."

Sasuke menggenggam erat jari Naruto yang ada di sela jemarinya. Tak ada lagi kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Karena saat ini dia ada di suatu tempat yang jauh dari jangkuan akal dan pikiran. Yang ada kini hanyalah suara nafas dan desahannya yang mengais sedikit demi sedikit kemesraan yang diberikan Naruto padanya….

…

…

Suara jam weker membangunkan Sasuke dari tidurnya yang terasa hanya 1 jam saja. Dia membuka mataya dan mematikan weker kuno itu. Lalu dia lihat Naruto masih pulas di sebelahnya. Masih sambil merangkul pinggangnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Sasuke duduk dan perlahan memindahkan tangan Naruto dari tubuhnya. Lalu dia turun dari tempat tidur dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Dinyalakan shower yang langsung mengucurkan air hangat. Sasuke pun membasuh dirinya di bawah siraman air yang menghilangkan ketegangan tubuhnya.

Masih terasa bekas sentuhan Naruto di tubuhnya. Juga beberapa tanda kemerahan di leher dan dadanya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak mengerti—bagaimana bisa hubungannya dengan Naruto jadi seperti ini. Dulu—saat mereka masih anak-anak, dan masih ada di tim 7, kesehariannya dan Naruto hanya diisi oleh pertengkaran ga penting. Hingga saat Sasuke pergi meninggalkan desa ini demi dendamnya—Naruto selalu mengejarnya. Membuntuti setiap gerak langkahnya.

Dan 3 tahun lalu—saat dia akhirnya mengaku salah dan kalah pada Naruto…. Pemuda pirang dengan senyum secerah mentari musim semi itu tetap menyambutnya hangat. Mereka pun kembali seperti dulu. Bertengkar, adu mulut—tapi Sasuke merasa ada yang berbeda diantara mereka.

Dan dimalam saat mereka menjalankan misi Anbu bersama…. Itulah kali pertama Sasuke terbuai dalam pesona yang dimilik Naruto. Menyerah seutuhnya dan membiarkan tubuhnya berada dalam genggaman pemuda riang itu.

Tapi hingga kini—sampai Naruto dinobatkan sebagai Rokudaime, menggantikan Tsunade yang mengundurkan diri untuk menikmati hari tuanya, Sasuke dan Naruto tidak pernah mengungkapkan kata 'cinta'… bahkan untuk sebuah kata 'suka'. Mereka menjalani apa adanya.

Terkadang Naruto yang mendatanginya saat dia butuh malam yang berbeda. Terkadang Sasuke lah yang datang untuk menikmati sebuah kehangatan. Mungkin mereka merasa—itulah yang paling pas untuk mereka….

Lamunan Sasuke buyar saat terdengar ketukan di pintu kamar mandi. Sasuke pun menyambar handuk dan melilitkannya sebatas pinggang lalu membuka pintu kayu itu.

"Kau ini mandi lama sekali," Naruto berkacak pinggang di depan pintu. Dia sudah berpakaian rapi, lengkap dengan jubah Kagenya, "aku pulang dulu, ya? Kau istirahat saja hari ini. Luka di pundakmu itu lumayan parah loh."

Sasuke melirik ke pundah kanannya yang masih membiru.

"Sebaiknya temui Sakura Chan, dia pasti bisa mengobati lukamu itu," kata Naruto, "nah—sampai nanti," Naruto melambai sekilas dan meninggalkan kamar apartemen Sasuke.

Pemuda Uchiha itu pun melanjutkan mandinya dan segera berpakaian. Nyaman rasanya berada di rumah setelah seminggu tugas ke luar desa. Sasuke segera menuju ke dapur, mencari sesuatu yang bisa memuaskan cacing-cacing di perutnya ini. Tapi dia tidak menemukan apapun yang bisa dia makan. Jadilah—dia keluar apartemen dan mencari sarapan.

"Sasuke Kun!!!" belum lagi Sasuke melangkah terlalu jauh dari apartemennya, Sakura datang menghampirinya, "untung kau belum pergi jauh."

"…. Apa?" tanya Sasuke setelah Sakura ada di dekatnya.

Sakura menyerahkan secarik kertas padanya, "kau dapat surat dari teman-temanmu. Baru saja sampai."

Sasuke menerima kertas itu.

"Sepertinya mereka betah di tempat mereka yang baru," kata Sakura, "baiklah—aku harus ke rumah sakit. Sampai jumpa, Sasuke Kun," Sakura pun meninggalkan 'mantan' pujaan hatinya itu, karena sekarang dia sudah terikat dengan Lee, yang dilambangkan dengan cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

Sasuke pun membaca surat itu sambil berjalan,

"_hai Sasuke, hari ini menyebalkan sekali. Lagi-lagi Suigetsu mengacaukan proyekku. Dan si Jugo hanya diam saja seperti patung. Kau harus sering datang kemari dan marahi si Suigetsu ini!! Oya, omong-omong kemarin ada penyelundup masuk ke instalasi ini. Tapi untunglah kali ini si Suigetsu berguna dan bisa menangkap si penyelumdup. Nanti kau bawa dia ke Konoha untuk di interogasi ya!! Aku menunggumu selalu. From : Karin"_

Sasuke melipat surat itu sebisanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung. Dia jadi ingat 3 teman yang menemaninya dalam perjalanan balas dendamnya yang sia-sia. Meski tidak begitu akrab, Sasuke senang bersama mereka.

Dan setelah semua normal kembali, ketiganya diterima sebagai bagian dari Konoha dan kini di tempatkan di perbatasan utara yang berbatasan dengan Ame Gakure. Sesekali Sasuke masih sering mampir untuk melihat keadaan 3 orang beda sifat itu….

"Yo!!"

Bagian belakang kepala Sasuke dipukul oleh sebuah buku yang tidak seberapa tebal. Tapi tetap saja membuat pemuda itu menoleh garang pada di pelaku yang rupanya adalah Hatake Kakashi, mantan Jounin pembimbingnya di tim 7.

"Bisa tidak sih, menyapa dengan cara biasa?" tanya Sasuke sewot.

Kakashi nyengir. Ya—Sasuke bisa lihat jelas senyumnya karena sekarang pria itu sudah tidak memakai penutup wajah lagi. Cukup untuk menggemparkan seisi Konoha. Begitu pun dengan tanda ninjanya. Kini dipakai dengan normal, tanpa menutupi mata kirinya. Karena kini—mata itu benar-benar sudah mati fungsi sejak pertempuran dengan Akatsuki.

"Tampangmu pagi-pagi begini sudah jutek, Sasuke. Tetap saja seperti dulu," Kakashi mengikuti langkah muridnya itu meski jelas dia lihat kalau Sasuke merasa enggan, "bagaimana kabarmu akhir-akhir ini? Sepertinya kau sibuk," dia mulai membaca seri terakhir dari buku kegemarannya.

"Tidak begitu juga," jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Tapi—akhirnya kau jadi Anbu juga ya? Padahal bagiku kau masih anak kecil yang egois," Kakashi tertawa hambar melihat pandangan sinis Sasuke padanya.

Tapi—biar bagaimana, Sasuke tetap respek pada Jounin satu ini. Meski waktu peertempuran itu banyak yang menyangka dia telah tewas, ternyata sekali lagi dia bisa berkelit dari sabit kematian. Meski cidera parah dan tubuh hancur, Kakashi bisa pulih hanya dalam waktu 2 tahun. Dan kini telah aktif lagi sebagai salah satu Top Jounin di Konoha.

"Aku lihat tadi Naruto keluar dari apartemenmu," kata Kakashi tanpa nada tapi sanggup membuat Sasuke nyaris tersandung kerikil.

"—Memang kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sok cool.

"Ga ada," Kakashi tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari buku di tangannya, "hanya takut kalau-kalau kalian berantem lagi. Biar bagaimana—dia sekarang jadi atasanmu, lho."

Sasuke merengut. Sadar betul kalau sebenarnya Kakashi tahu apa yang terjadi antara dia dan Naruto. Jadi—dia tidak mau menambah perkara.

"Kau mau kemana? Ini bukan arah akademi," tanya Kakashi.

"Mau sarapan. Hari ini dan besok aku off. Jadi untuk apa ke akademi?"

"Oh—kau libur? Ya sudah—niatnya sih ingin sama-sama ke sana, tapi—ya sudahlah. Ja, Sasuke," dan Kakashi pun menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap di depan Sasuke.

"Ck!! Jounin rese'!!" umpatnya. Lalu dia pun kembali ke tujuan semua—makan.

#

"Hah?! Barusan kau bilang apa?" Sasuke tidak percaya pada apa yang barusan dia dengar dari Naruto.

Hokage muda itu cemberut, "aku bilang—Kau – jadi – instruktur – sementara – di – akademi, TEMEE!!!"

"No way!!" jawab Sasuke, tegas dan lugas.

"Ini perintah Hokage!!!" Naruto mulai tampak kesal.

"No, Thanks. Bukan aliranku menghadapi bocah-bocah histeris seperti itu," Sasuke tetap teguh pendirian.

Naruto merengut, "kau ini—berani melawan ya?!"

"Aku ga takut ancamanmu," Sasuke cuek.

"Iiiiikh!!!!" Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "trus siapaaaa? Shikamaru sibuk sama urusan ujian Chuunin, Sakura jadi kepala tim medis. Aku ga mau nyerahin akademi sama si Lee, bisa-bisa jadi pasukan hijau norak. Kiba apalagi—bisa-bisa jadi pecinta anjing semua. Shino? Amit-amit…."

"Masih ada yang waras 'kan? Hinata atau Ino mungkin. Masih ada Chouji juga."

"Ino? Anak-anak cewek bisa centil semua. Chouji? Bisa-bisa kantin kehabisan stok jajanan. Yang 'waras' emang Hinata sih. Cumaa—pendiem bangeeeeet!!! AAAARRRGHH!!! PUSIIIING!!!" Naruto menjerit merana, lalu dia memandang Sasuke sekali lagi dengan mata memohon, "pliiiizzz…. Cuma kami satu-satunya harapanku…." Pintanya melas sambil menandarkan dagunya di meja.

Hati Sasuke nyaris luluh melihat itu, tapi dia tetap menolak, "lebih baik kau beri aku misi S dearipada menangani bocah-boca di akademi. Sekali lagi, no—thanks!!!"

Naruto tepar di atas meja kerjanya, "siapa doooonk…."

Sasuke menghela nafas, "minta tolong saja sama Iruka Sensei."

Naruto melirik Sasuke, "tapi—Iruka Sensei kan bukan Chuunin bagian kesiswaan lagiii…. Dia sudah jadi Jounin…."

"Minta tolong saja sekali ini. Dia pasti tidak akan menolaknya."

"Kau pikir begitu?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

Naruto – yang sudah malas berpikir – akhirnya menyetujui usul Sasuke, "—kalo gitu…. Aku kasih misi ya?! Nih!!" dia menyodorkan secarik kertas pada Sasuke.

"Misi A? Tumben?" kata Sasuke setelah membaca isi surat tugas itu.

"Habis yang S udah diambil semua sama tim lain. Kau kebagian itu," Naruto duduk tegak lagi, "aa—ahhh!! Langit cerah diluar, aku malah terkurung di sini. Menyebalkaaaaan!!!"

Sasuke mendengus, "maumu sendiri kan jadi Hokage," katanya, "nah—aku pergi. Sampai jumpa, Rokudaime Sama," dan Sasuke pun meninggalkan ruangan berdekorasi serba merah itu.

….

Sasuke berdiri di salah satu atap tertinggi di Konoha. Dia mengeluarkan topeng yang menjadi pelengkap seragam Anbu miliknya. Dan kini tibalah saatnya dia menunaikan kewajibannya sebagai salah satu anggota garis depan pertahanan Konoha….

Saat dia melesat meninggalkan atap itu, Sasuke tidak menyadari keberadaan sepasang mata yang sejak tadi mengawasinya. Atau lebih tepatnya—sejak dulu……….

#

"Besok rombongan Suna bakal dateng lho," Naruto tengkurap di kasur Sasuke sementara yang punya kamar sedang membaca sambil duduk di tatami, "kau jaga di sekitar desa saja ya?!"

"Terserah anda, Hokage Sama," Sasuke tetap membaca.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "bhuu—kau ini selalu saja gitu," dia merebut buku dari tangan Sasuke dan menghentikan protes si pemuda bermata onyx itu dengan sebuah ciuman.

Sasuke hendak melepaskan diri, tapi lidah Naruto terlanjur menyusup masuk dalam mulutnya dan membuatnya kehilangan tenaga seketika.

Lama mereka berciuman, hingga akhirnya sekali lagi—mereka melewati malam itu berdua. Sasuke membiarkan Naruto leluasa menikmati tubuhnya, karena dia suka dimanja oleh pemuda pirang itu.

Sasuke melirik ke luar jendela saat Naruto tengah sibuk sendiri. Tak sengaja, mata hitamnya menatap pada sesosok bayangan di luar sana.

"—Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sambil mengeringkan bibirnya.

"Ah… tidak," Sasuke memandang lagi ke arah tadi, tapi sosok itu telah menghilang.

Naruto merangkak naik dan menciumi wajah Sasuke, "kalau kau sedang tidak mood, aku ga masalah 'kok," bisiknya.

Sasuke menggeleng, "aku ga apa… kita teruskan saja…." Sasuke pun membawa Naruto dalam ciuman yang dalam. Rasanya—dia tidak akan pernah bosan untuk merasakan aroma keberadaan Naruto dalam dirinya.

#

Dan disinilah Sasuke. Berdiri diam di atap akademi. Mengawasi kegiatan di bawah sana dimana Naruto sedang menyambut sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya. Gaara dari Suna telah tiba dengan kedua kakaknya dan 1 kompi Chuunin dan Jounin. Persiapan ujian Chuunin tahun ini benar-benar hebat. Padahal pelaksanaannya baru 1 bulan lagi, tapi semua sudah sibuk sendiri seperti ujian akan dilangsungkan besok.

Bosan berdiri diam seperti penangkal petir, Sasuke pun melompat ke atap yang lain dan mengawasi sekitar. Sebenarnya sih tidak perlu. Karena saat ini Konoha bisa dikatakan sebagai wilayah teraman di dunia. Bagaimana tidak, kelompok Akatsuki yang terkenal akan kehebatan mereka, tumbang di bumi Konoha ini. Tak ada orang bodoh yang mau cari perkara di sini.

Sasuke lalu melihat isyarat dari Naruto yang menyuruhnya datang ke ruang kerjanya. Dia pun segera melesat ke kantor Hokage tersebut. Dia tiba lebih cepat dari Hokage dan tamunya.

"Lama-lama kau ini kaya setan lho, Sasuke. Cepet banget disuruh pindah sana-sini," Naruto melepaskan topinya dan mempersilahkan tamunya, alias Gaara untuk duduk.

Dalam jam kerja, Sasuke tentu saja harus bersikap sopan pada atasannya, "anda membutuhkan saya?"

Naruto duduk di kursinya dan memberikan Sasuke secarik kertas tugas, "ada misi khusus untukmu di perbatasan. Laporan masuk mengatakan kalau ada sekawanan perampok yang berulah di dekat ibukota. Aku minta kau selesaikan."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi kau tidak sendiri. Aku minta bantuan juga pada Neji. Ku rasa dia sudah menunggumu di gerbang."

Sasuke memandang Hokage muda itu heran, "kenapa? Aku bisa selesaikan sendiri."

Naruto balas memandang Sasuke, "kau butuh bantuan Byakugan untuk menemukan prsembunyian perampok itu," katanya, "dan aku tunggu kabar baik darimu."

Sasuke tidak bicara lagi, dia pun melesat pergi dari ruangan utama di akademi itu.

Setelah Sasuke pergi—Gaara baru angkat bicara, "ada yang aneh denganmu, Naruto," katanya.

"Hmm?" Naruto berpangku tangan, "masa? Aku ga berpikir ada yang aneh kok," dia tersenyum.

"—Kemampuan Sasuke sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menemukan dan membereskan masalah sekecil ini. Kenapa harus kau kirim si Hyuuga itu dengannya?"

Lagi-lagi Naruto tersenyum lebar, "sudahlah—tidak usah dibahas. Sekarang—" Naruto mengeluarkan map merah dengan lambang Konoha dan meletakkannya di meja, "waktunya anda memeriksa ini, Kazekage Sama."

#

Sasuke berjalan menuju sosok yang berdiri di depan gerbang utama desa. Ada seorang pemuda sebayanya yang mengenakan seragam Jounin lengkap meski semua orang tahu kalau dia adalah ketua salah satu tim Anbu tertangguh di Konoha ini. Rambut coklat gelapnya yang panjang diikat tinggi dan rapi. Sasuke tidak begitu mengenal seorang pribadi Hyuuga Neji di depannya itu. Makanya agak heran juga kenapa Naruto mengutusnya untuk bekerja sama dengan seniornya di akademi itu.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Neji tanpa basa-basi.

Sasuke agak jengah dipandang langsung oleh kedua bola mata Neji. Seolah pemuda itu memandang langsung dalam hatinya, membuat Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan tadi.

Maka 2 shinobi yang masuk dalam jajaran shinobi elite Konoha itu pun melesat meninggalkan desa mereka menuju tugas yang harus mereka selesaikan.

#

"Gerombolan perampok itu ada di utara. Mereka ada sekitar 15-20 orang," Neji mengamati situasi dari atas pohon dengan Byakugannya.

Sasuke membuka peta, "—desa terdekat ada di timur. Mungkin mereka menuju ke sana."

Neji me-nonaktif-kan Byakugannya, "sebaiknya kita incar sebelum mereka bergerak," usulnya.

"Kau benar. Kalau begitu—kita mulai malam nanti," Sasuke menyimpan kembali peta itu dalam tas di pinggangnya.

Setelah itu mereka menuju ke sebuah sungai yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada sekarang. Setelah melepaskan dahaga pasa air jernih yang tidak tercemar itu, 2 pemuda yang selisih 1 tahun itu duduk di bawah sebuah pohon besar. Dan karena keduanya tipe pendiam—tidak ada diantara mereka yang buka suara hingga hari berubah menjadi senja kemerahan.

Sasuke menyandarkan diri pada batang pohon. Sedikit berpikir tentang senior yang ada di sebelahnya itu. Diam dan bermeditasi, mirip seperti patung. Aneh rasanya—menjalankan misi dengan orang yang tidak dia kenal. Selama menjadi Anbu, dia lumayan sering menjalankan misi dengan teman-teman seangkatannya di akademi. Kadang dengan Kiba, Chouji, bahkan dengan si tuan super pemalas, Shikamaru. Tapi baru kali ini Sasuke menjalankan misi dengan anggota tim seniornya.

Malas bicara dan merasa percuma bicara, Sasuke akhirnya merebahkan diri beralaskan rumput. Berbantalkan alas pohon yang mencuat dari dalam tanah, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak sebelum menjalankan rencana mereka malam nanti.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, begitu dirinya pulas…. Kedua mata Neji yang semenjak tadi tertutup, kini telah terbuka dan tengah memandangnya.

Kedua bola mata putih berbias warna lavender itu menelan sosok Sasuke dalam sisi ingatannya. Ada bias tak terbaca di kedua mata itu, bias yang tampak sedikit suram dan sedikit kilau semangat. Entah apa yang ada di benak Neji saat ini.

#

"Saatnya berangkat!" Neji membangunkan Sasuke ketika malam sudah larut dan hutanpun tertidur.

Sasuke segera membuka matanya, sedetik dia perlukan untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Lalu dia berdiri dan membasuh mukanya di sungai. Kemdudian dia membenahi perlengkapannya, dan menyusul Neji yang sudah melesat terlebih dahulu ke cabang sebuah pohon.

2 shinobi muda itu melompati cabang demi cabang pepohonan yang rimbun di hutan perbatasan itu. Tak ada kesulitan berarti dalam penyusupan mereka ke dekat markas para perampok itu. Dan seperti dugaan mereka, orang-orang bertampang buas itu sengan pulas dalam mimpi indah mereka.

Sasuke memberikan isyarat pada Neji untuk mencari pimpinan gerombolan itu. Belajar dari pengalaman, Sasuke tahu cara efektif membasmi hama seperti mereka ini. Cukup bunuh pimpinan mereka, taruh bukti pada salah satu anggota, dan selanjutnya—biarkan mereka saling bantai karena kecurigaan di antara anggota.

Lalu dia dan Neji pun berjalan perlahan di antara tubuh-tubuh yang besarnya dua kali lipat dari mereka yang bergeletakkan di tanah tanpa aturan. Bukan masalah bagi shinobi sekelas Sasuke dan Neji.

Dalam sekian menit, mereka akhirnya menemukan si pemimpin gerombolan. Dengan ciri –paling banyak memakai hiasan aneh-aneh di bajunya. Sasuke dan Neji saling bertukar pandang, memutuskan siapa yang akan melakukan eksekusi.

Akhirnya diputuskan bahwa Sasuke lah yang akan melakukannya.

Kemudian pemuda berambut gelap itu mengeluarkan sebilah kunai tajam dari dalam tas perlengkapannya. Tapi saat dia akan menghujamkan bilah tipis mematikan itu, mendadak punggungnya tertebas sesuatu yang lebih tajam dari kunainya. Sontak Sasuke berteriak saat darah menyembur deras dari luka itu.

Neji yang juga tidak menyangka akan serangan itu, bisa bertindak cepat dan menyambar tubuh Sasuke untuk mengamankan pemuda itu. Dia melesat keluar dari kepungan para perampok yang ternyata sama sekali tidak tidur.

"Ahhk!!" Sasuke mencengkram pundaknya. Luka di punggungnya tidak dalam, tapi entah kenapa terasa begitu sakit. Pandangannya mulai hilang fokus….

"Hah—2 tikus Konoha rupanya yang sejak tadi mengintai kami," si pimpinan menyeruak dari barisan anak buahnya. Di tangannya ada sebuah golok yang ukurannya lebih besar dari lengannya, "bocah-bocah sial, kalian akan menemui ajal di sini. Bunuh Mereka!!!" raungnya dan para anak buahnya langsung menyerang Neji.

Neji berdiri di depan Sasuke yang terduduk lemas tanpa daya. Ada gemuruh liar dalam dadanya, membuat dia hilang kendali dan segera memakai Jutsu terhebat miliknya.

"**Juukenhou**—"Byakugan milik Neji aktif dan tampak lingkaran maut milik keluarga Hyuuga saat dia memasang kuda-kuda, Chakra miliknya meluap tanpa batas, "**Hakke!! Hyaku Nijuu Hasshou!!!**"

Gerakan Neji terlalu cepat untuk di tangkap mata. Begitu pun bagi Sasuke. Dia hanya bisa melihat beberapa pukulan dari rangkaian serangan dahsyat itu. Dalam sekejap, semua anggota gerombolan itu terkapar di tanah tanpa sanggup berdiri lagi, menyisakan sosok si ketua yang tampak murka.

"Kau…." Geramnya menahan amarah, "KUCINCANG TUBUHMU!!!!" dia pun menyerbu Neji membabi buta, tapi bukan masalah berarti.

"**Kaiten!!**" Neji memutar tubuhnya cepat dan membuat pimpinan perampok itu terhempas jatuh. Danneji mengakhirinya dengan sebuah pukulan ringan namun membawa efek ang dahsyat. Dan tubuh besar itu pun angsung tidak bergerak lagi.

Setelahnya, Neji kembali ke tempat Sasuke. Memeriksa kondisi pemuda itu, dan wajahnya memucat begitu tahu kalau luka di punggung itu…. Beracun….

#

Sasuke terbangun dan terkejut melihat dia ada di dalam sebuah gubuk kayu. Lalu dia teringat apa yang terjadi padanya. Dia diserang dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Dia mencoba bangun, tapi tidak bisa. Sekujur tubuhnya seperti lumpuh. Jadilah dia hanya bisa melihat sekeliling. Namun, dia tidak bisa menemukan sosok Neji dimanapun. Sasuke pun berbaring pasrah di lantai kayu itu.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, akhirnya Neji masuk dalam gubuk itu. Dia menghampiri Sasuke yang terjaga sejak tadi, "bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya.

"Lebih baik," kata Sasuke.

Neji memeriksa suhu tubuh Sasuke, sudah tidak demam tinggi lagi, "kau pingsan 2 hari. Sekarang kita ada di dekat ibukota," jelas Neji sebelum Sasuke menjawab.

Sasuke diam, Neji diam—gubuk itu ramai oleh keheningan mereka. Sasuke bingung mau bicara apa. Raut wajah Neji sama sekali tidak terbaca. Dan begitu dia akan membuka mulutnya…. Dia dikejutkan pada gerakan Neji yang mendahului suaranya.

Pemuda berambut panjang itu mendadak merendahkan wajahnya hingga dekat sekali pada Sasuke. Tanpa bisa dicegah, kedua bibirnya membawa bibir Sasuke pada sebuah ciuman. Bukan hanya sekedar ciuman biasa. Neji menikmati keseluruhan mulut Sasuke yang membuat pemuda di bawahnya itu meronta.

Sasuke menggerakkan tubuhnya refleks dan menghantam pipi Neji dengan punggung tangannya. Matanya berkilat marah memandang pemuda berambut panjang itu, "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BRENGSEK?!!!" maki Sasuke.

Neji tidak bergeming dan hanya menghapus sedikit darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Pemuda itu pun kembali mendekati Sasuke, kini, seraya menahan kedua tangan Sasuke, Neji merebut 1 ciuman lagi dari Sasuke. Tidak peduli pada penolakan yang dia dapat. Saat ini—otaknya hanya dipenuhi 1 tujuan…. Memiliki Sasuke….

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Kyaaaaa!!! Fic apa iniiiii!!!!! *tereak kaya kesurupan*

Ya ampyuuuunn—kok jadi kaya' gini ya? Thanks to Aozo en Cho yang udah ngeracuni saia dengan virus Nejisasu. Nih—hadiah buat kalian berdua. Moga puas *awas kalu ga -3-*

Buat yang laen… yang baca—sabar yaaa… nyebut yaaa… apalagi Neji or Sasu fg… tolong jangan bunuh saia. Bunuh si Aozo ama Cho aja. Hueee… saia tidak bersalaaaah!!!!*kabur sebelum disambit Aozo ama Cho*

Rid ripiu… plizzzz…. TT^TT

.

Btw jutsunya Neji bener 'kan, ya? Kalu di manga 'kan **Hakke Rokujuu Yon Shou** (aka 64 pukulan), di anime juga ada kan yang hakke **Hyaku Nijuu Hasshou** (aka 128 pukulan).


	2. Chapter 2

**Kimi Ga Daisuki Dakara**

' **Coz I Love You'**

Disclimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Pairing: Neji x Sasuke ((slight NaruSasu))

Rated: M for vilence en Hard Yaoi (Maybe I've to put this on MA)

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Sasuke meronta saat Neji mencoba untuk melepaskan rompi Anbu-nya. Tapi pemuda itu tidak kuasa untuk melawan tenaga Neji. Racun yang mengkontaminasi darahnya membuat perintah otaknya tidak tersalurkan dengan baik ke syaraf motoriknya.

Akhirnya rompi tipis berserat besi itu pun terlepas dari badan Sasuke. Neji tidak buang waktu, dia menarik kaus hitam ketat yang melekat di badan Sasuke ke atas dan menjadikannya ikatan bagi kedua tangan Sasuke dan dijalin kuat di sebuah tiang kayu yang ada di gubuk itu.

"Kau!! Apa yang kau lakukan!!!" sekali lagi Sasuke berontak, tapi sekali lagi pula dia gagal melepaskan diri. Luka di punggungnya terasa nyeri seolah luka itu bisa membelah tubuhnya.

Mata lavender Neji menatap tajam pada bola mata Sasuke yang kelam bagai kilau onyx, "kau akan tahu setelah ini…. Sasuke…."

Sasuke bergidik mendengar nada dingin yang meluncur dari bibir Neji. Suara berat itu seakan menusuk jiwanya dalam-dalam. Memasungnya dalam jerat berduri.

"!!!" Sasuke mengejang saat tiba-tiba Neji merendahkan kepalanya dan menyapu bekas luka memanjang di dada Sasuke dengan lidahnya. Luka itu dimulai dari sisi kiri pundaknya, memanjang hingga sisi kanan pinggangnya.

Merasakan sentuhan itu, tubuh Sasuke bereaksi.

"Kau menyukainya… Sasuke?"

Pemuda berambut gelap itu menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Neji menjelajahi tubuhnya dengan leluasa.

"Le—paskan!!" rintih Sasuke susah payah.

"Kenapa?" Neji menciumi lekuk leher Sasuke, "kau suka diperlakukan seperti ini 'kan…. Sasuke?"

Sasuke menggeliat saat jilatan Neji terasa menuju ke belakang telinganya, "aku—bukan mainanmu… brengsek!!"

Neji memandang wajah Sasuke yang bercampur antara malu, marah dan bingung. Dia menyeringai, "jangan berlagak suci," Neji meraba perut Sasuke yang terbentuk sempurna itu, "kau juga sering melakukan ini dengan Rokudaime 'kan?"

Sasuke terhenyak.

"Aku tahu dan tak ada gunanya kau menyangkal," lalu Neji menyusupkan telapak tangannya ke balik celana panjang Sasuke, meraba paha dan semua daerah yang bisa dia jangkau.

"AH!!!" Sasuke mengejang saat Neji meraup bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif, "hen—tikan!! Tidak!!" Sasuke berontak hebat, tapi sekali lagi pengaruh racun itu memperdaya tubuh dan pikirannya.

Neji tersenyum puas saat akhirnya Sasuke mulai tampak menikmati setiap sentuhannya. Lalu Neji pun melepaskan kancing celana Sasuke dan segera mengenyahkan helai hitam itu lepas dari tubuh Sasuke. Meninggalkan pemuda itu dalam keadaan polos. Rapuh dan tanpa pertahanan.

"Khh!! Kau… benar-benar brengsek!!" maki Sasuke.

Tapi Neji tidak ambil pusing. Dia hanya diam dan perlahan melepaskan satu per satu helai pakaian yang dia kenakan. Kini helai rambutnya yang semula terikat tinggi dan rapi, telah tergerai menutupi punggung polosnya.

Dia mengeluarkan sebilah kunai dan memainkannya sejenak, "kau pikir—mana yang lebih baik," Neji menempelkan lempengan besi tajam itu ke dada Sasuke, "aku—atau Rokudaime yang selalu memperlakukanmu dengan lembut?"

"Akh!!!" Sasuke memekik tertahan saat kulitnya robek oleh sayatan tipis dari kunai itu. Dia bisa merasa darahnya merembes keluar dari luka itu.

Neji kembali merendahkan kepalanya, membiarkan helai halus rambutnya menyapa tubuh Sasuke. Lalu dia menjilat luka yang dia buat tadi, perlahan—dan itu makin menyiksa Sasuke.

Otak Sasuke seolah bisa meledak karena terombang-ambing antara perasaan yang ada dalam diriya saat ini. Di satu sisi, tubuhnya terbiasa menerima sentuhan dari Naruto yang begitu memanjanya. Sentuhan lembut yang membuatnya nyaman. Tapi di sisi lain—tubuhnya terasa begitu ingin tahu sentuhan Neji yang berbeda. Sentuhan yang sedikit kasar dan menyakiti…. Tapi Sasuke tidak bisa menolaknya meski dia ingin….

"Ahh!! Aahhh!!!" Sasuke mengerang saat Neji memanja dirinya lebih intim lagi. Tak hanya jemari yang bermain di bawah sana, kini posisi itu digantikan oleh lidah dan bibirnya. Membawa sejuta gairah dalam tubuh Sasuke.

"Ahh—Tidak!! Jangan!!!" Sasuke meronta hebat, berusaha mengalihkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang berseliweran di otaknya, "ugh!!" sekali lagi Sasuke terpaksa menggigit bibir bawahnya erat untuk menjaga keyakinan diri bahwa selamanya dia adalah milik Naruto… milik dia yang telah menyelamatkannya.

Tapi getaran sensasi yang Neji berikan selama menikmati tubuhnya terus bergema dalam rongga jiwanya. Sasuke menggeliat liar, pasrah tapi juga kebingungan.

"!!! Aaah!!!" akhirnya pemuda berambut gelap itu pun menyerah pada buaian yang diberikan Neji.

Merasakan tubuh Sasuke yang telah mencapai kepuasannya, Neji duduk dan membersihkan bibirnya yang dibasahi cairan hangat milik Sasuke. Dia kembali menatap liar pada pemuda bermata onyx itu. Mengawasi dada Sasuke yang turun naik dengan cepat, pertanda nafasnya tersengal dan jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Kau menggairahkan, Sasuke. Rupanya tubuhmu ini memang sudah biasa disentuh, ya?" Neji kembali menyentuh Sasuke, kini dengan jemarinya. Bergerak perlahan menyusuri dan menjelajahi daerah sekitarnya.

Darah mengalir dari luka akibat gigitan yang terlalu kuat di bibirnya, Sasuke berulang kali gagal untuk tidak mengacuhkan fakta kalau sebenarnya dia mulai menikmati sentuhan itu. Meski ada rasa sakit saat Neji menyentuhnya…. Sudut hati Sasuke mengatakan kalau dia inginkan itu. Tapi lagi-lagi Sasuke bersikukuh kalau dirinya… utuh adalah milik Naruto.

Kali kedua tubuh Sasuke mengkhianati pikirannya. Sasuke bisa merasa rembesan hangat keluar dari dalam dirinya. Membebaskan tumpukan gairah yang sejak tadi bergolak dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau benar-benar menarik, Sasuke…"

Seandainya Sasuke bisa melepaskan diri, dia ingin menghajar muka orang di hadapannya itu. Tapi pikirannya itu sirna saat dia melihat Neji bergerak perlahan untuk melepaskan sisa pakaiannya. Menunjukkan dirinya yang utuh pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan main-main lagi sekarang," dan sesuai dengan ucapannya, Neji melebarkan kaki Sasuke dan menahan kedua bagian bawah lutut Sasuke dengan lengannya.

"APA YANG…. AAHKKK!!!" Sasuke benar-benar berteriak kali ini. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa menjalar hebat di seluruh tubuhnya saat dia merasa bagian tubuhnya telah diterobos dengan paksa. Dengan begitu kuat dan tanpa ampun. Sasuke menggelepar panik dan meronta hebat.

Tapi Neji tidak melepaskannya. Bahkan pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu makin berusaha untuk meruntuhkan tembok pertahanan Sasuke yang terakhir.

"AAH!! AHH!!! TIDAAK!! HENTIKAAAN!!!" Sasuke berontak sekuat tenaga, mencoba menahan sakit yang luar biasa itu.

Meski ini bukan yang pertama baginya… tapi Naruto—tidak pernah seperti ini. Naruto tidak pernah menyakitinya…. Naruto selalu….

"Aaah~!!"

"Hnn—Sa…suke…." Neji menatap lurus ke wajah pemuda berkulit putih itu. Wajah yang tampak kacau. Marah dan kesakitan. Namun itu malah membuat Neji semakin ingin memiliki Sasuke…. Merebut sosok pemuda yang sejak dulu hanya bisa dia lihat dari kejauhan… sosok seorang Uchiha Sasuke….

"Ngh!!!" Sasuke tersentak saat Neji melepaskannya begitu tiba-tiba. Mata onyxnya memandang nyalang pada si pemilik Byakugan itu. Dia mengira Neji akan berhenti, dan sejenak nyaris merasa lega. Tapi rupanya pikirannya salah…. Neji tidak berhenti…

Neji kembali membuka paksa diri Sasuke, berusaha lebih keras untuk menemukan kesejatian pemuda dalam cengkramannya itu. Tidak peduli meski harus melukai Sasuke sekalipun….

"HAAA!!! HEN—HENTIKAAAN!!!" Sasuke semakin tidak bisa mengatasi rasa sakit yang tiap kali makin menjadi itu. Tak ada sensasi nikmat yang dia rasakan seperti saat dia bersama Naruto. Tidak ada dorongan gairah seperti saat Hokage muda itu mencumbunya. Yang ada hanya rasa sakit yang tak terbendung.

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa takluk setiap kali menerima keberadaan Neji dalam dirinya.

"Ahh—tidaaak…" rintihnya saat berkali-kali Neji memaksa Sasuke untuk bertekuk lutut dibawah kendalinya.

Tidak memperdulikan rintihan dan erangan Sasuke, Neji pun membiarkan dirinya merasa puas menikmati keutuhan tubuh Sasuke. Merengkuh paksa apa yang dia tahu bukan miliknya….

Sasuke berteriak kencang dan sekujur tubuhnya mengejang saat tanpa dia inginkan, dia terhanyut dalam arus kepuasan. Dia bisa merasa aliran panas memenuhi dan keluar dari tubuhnya. Dia terengah saat akhirnya Neji melepaskannya.

Samar—Sasuke bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Neji. Dan pemuda itu terkejut menemukan sirat luka dan sesal tampak di wajah Neji yang tampak sedikit pucat itu. Kenapa?—kenapa dia berwajah seperti itu?

Sasuke tidak bisa berpikir lagi saat tangan Neji menutup matanya dan membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran…….

#

Bau antiseptik dan obat-obatan menyadarkan Sasuke dari kehampaan. Perlahan mata onyx itu terbuka dan menyapu pemandangan di sekitarnya. Langit-lahit yang tampak tinggi, kelambu putih, alat-alat kedokteran yang entah berapa banyak terpasang di tubuhnya. Dia merasa hancur—lebur tak berbentuk. Tak sedikitpun dia bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, seberapa kuat dia mencoba.

Tak lama, pintu ruangan itu terbuka, dan muncullah Sakura. Wajah gadis itu berubah sumringah dan langsung menghampiri Sasuke, "syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Kami semua cemas sekali."

Sasuke mencoba bicara, tapi dia merasa terlalu lemah bahkan untuk bicara sepatah kata.

Sakura mengecek kondisi Sasuke dari monitor pemantau, "kau tidak sadarkan diri selama 5 hari. Saat Neji membawamu kemari, kondisimu parah sekali."

Mendengar nama itu di sebut, amarah Sasuke memuncak; mendadak dia lepas kontrol dan dia coba melepaskan alat-alat kedokteran dari tubuhnya. Jelas saja itu membuat Sakura panik,

"Sasuke Kun!! Tenanglah!! Kau belum boleh banyak bergerak!!" Sakura menahan Sasuke yang terus meronta.

Pikiran Sasuke hanya berisi 1 hal saja, menghajar Hyuuga Neji begitu dia bertemu dengannya nanti. Dan kini—karena kondisinya benar-benar lemah, dia pun bahkan tidak bisa melawan Sakura, dan kembali terbaring lemas.

"—Kau ini kenapa? Jangan begitu!!" Sakura membenahi posisi seluruh alat di tubuh Sasuke seperti semula, "kau terkena racun yang sangat berbahaya. Kalau saja Neji tidak terlebih dulu mengeluarkan racun itu, aku tidak yakin kau masih bisa bertahan sampai sekarang."

Sasuke tersentak. Apa kata Sakura tadi? Neji menyelamatkan nyawanya? Neji yang membawanya ke gubuk terpencil dan melakukan… melakukan hal biadab itu…. Menyelamatkan nyawanya?

Sakura memandang temannya itu dengan cemas, "aku minta kau tenang dan beristirahat. Kalau kondisimu tetap stabil seperti ini, kau akan cepat keluar dari RS. Jadi sabar ya…" pintanya.

Sasuke pun mengangguk pasrah. Lalu kantuk pun kembali datang menyerang Sasuke, membuatnya tidak bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya yang baru dia dapat. Pemuda itu pun kembali lelap—tanpa mimpi….

#

Kedua kali Sasuke terbangun, dia masih mencium bau obat-obatan. Berarti dia masih ada di RS. Tapi kali ini—dia tidak sendiri. Dia memiringkan wajahnya dan melihat Naruto duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau bangun juga. Sakura sudah hampir menangis lagi tadi," Naruto tersenyum, "dia itu tidak percaya, ya kalau kau ini kuat?"

Mendadak Sasuke teringat apa yang terjadi dalam gubuk itu bersama Neji, dia pun memalingkan wajahnya ke sisi yang lain, membuat Naruto jadi heran,

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya cemas, "apa masih ada yang sakit?" Naruto mengusap kepala Sasuke yang membuat si pemuda berambut hitam itu makin merasa bersalah. Dia—dia sudah…. Mengkhianati Naruto….

"Sasuke…. Sasuke…. Kau kenapa?" Naruto merendahkan badannya dan menghadapkan wajah Sasuke padanya, "katakan padaku…."

Sasuke tetap bungkam. Dadanya bergemuruh penuh amarah pada sosok seorang Hyuuga Neji, dia yang membuat Sasuke sampai tidak berani memandang wajah Naruto. Dia yang membuat Sasuke mereasa dirinya tidak pantas berada di samping Naruto.

"Sasuke…."

Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya rapat saat Naruto berbisik lembut di telinganya. Raungan rasa bersalah memenuhi seluruh jiwanya. Tapi dia tidak mau mengatakan apapun pada Naruto—Sasuke sudah tidak mau kehilangan kehangatan itu untuk kedua kalinya….

Mengerti kalau Sasuke sedang tidak mood bicara, Naruto pun diam dan hanya mengusap lembut kepala Sasuke sampai pemuda itu jatuh tertidur. Dan Naruto terkejut saat setitik airmata mengalir sunyi dari sudut mata Sasuke. Naruto pun mencium pelipis Sasuke dan kemudian meninggalkannya sendiri.

.

#

.

Lima hari berlalu dan akhirnya kini Sasuke sudah diizinkan untuk pulang setelah diceramahi panjang lebar oleh Sakura yang terus mengatakan kalau Sasuke harus istirahat total selama 3 hari kedepan. Omelan panjang itu pun hanya masuk dari telinga kiri Sasuke dan keluar lewat telinga kanannya, alias numpang lewat di otak Sasuke.

Tapi akhirnya dia pasrah juga saat Naruto menyuruhnya tinggal di rumah Hokage itu. Jadilah kini Sasuke 'mengungsi' ke rumah 'dinas' Naruto yang ada di bukit belakang dekat akademi.

"Seperti permintaan Sakura, aku akan memberimu libur 3 hari," kata Naruto sambil duduk di kursi makan, "aku tidak mau kena hajar lagi sama dia, jadi—kau nurut, ya?!" pintanya.

Sasuke memberinya 'hn' singkat sebagai persetujuan. Dia sedang membereskan beberapa bajunya di dalam lemari Naruto.

Naruto cemberut, "kau itu hemat banget sih kalau bicara," katanya.

"Tidak perlu bicara banyak kalau denganmu. Bikin capek!!"

Naruto melemparkan gelas plastik yang ada di meja tepat ke arah kepala Sasuke. Alhasil gelas itu menghantam kepala Sasuke cukup keras, membuat di pemuda itu menoleh dengan wajah murka pada Naruto,

"Usuratonkachi!! Kau cari mati, ya?!!!" Sasuke melangkah menuju ke arah Naruto yang langsung mengelak begitu Sasuke hendak menangkapnya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menangkapku!!!" Naruto terus berkelit dengan licah sampai Sasuke menyerah sendiri untuk menangkapnya.

Akhirnya Sasuke menyerah sendiri dan terduduk lemas di lantai sambil menggerutu, "dasar tidak bisa diam!!"

Naruto berdiri di depan Sasuke sambil tertawa puas, "dasar payah. Apa kemampuanmu hanya segitu saja?"

Sasuke merengut. Dia pun berdiri dan meninggalkan Naruto untuk rebahan. Staminanya habis untuk mengejar Hokage nya yang lincah seperti rubah kecil itu.

Naruto mengikuti Sasuke ke tempat tidur. Pemuda pirang itu duduk di sebelah Sasuke, "aku belum dengar pendapatmu."

"Pendapat apa?" Sasuke memandang wajah Naruto.

"Ya pendapat tentang misi kali ini lah. Apa lagi? Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Neji?"

Sekali emosi Sasuke memuncak begitu dia mendengar nama itu. Dia pun langsung meloncat bangun dan mendelik marah, "JANGAN SEBUT NAMA DIA LAGI DI DEPANKU!!"

"Hah?" Naruto heran, "memang kenapa? Kau ada masalah sama dia?"

"MASALAH? SI BRENGSEK ITU YANG CARI MASALAH DENGANKU!!" teriak Sasuke.

Naruto makin heran, "tumben sih kau sampai panas kaya gitu? Memangnya kalian kenapa? Masalahnya apa?"

Sasuke terdiam, mengatur kembali emosinya, "…. Tidak perlu tahu," katanya.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, "hhh—jadi kalian ga cocok ya? Padahal aku pikir kalau klian bisa bekerja sama dengan baik, aku akan jadikan kalian 1 tim. Rupanya aku salah."

"Jangan berani-berani kau beri aku misi bersama dia lagi!! Atau aku bisa membunuhnya seketika itu juga!" ancam Sasuke serius.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "kau ini merusak rencana ku. Menyebalkan!!"

"Kenapa jadi aku yang salah?"

"Ya pasti kamu duluan 'kan yang cari masalah sama Neji."

"Hah?!!"

"Kau kan suka banget cari masalah."

Mendengar itu urat Sasuke berdenyut. Tanpa ampun dia memiting Hokage muda itu, "kau iniiiii—benar-benar cari mati, ya?!"

"Kan memang benar!!!" Naruto melawan dan berhasil menghempaskan Sasuke ke kasur, "kau itu selalu saja cari masalah… sama aku," Naruto tersenyum dan menahan Sasuke dengan tubuhnya. Pemuda pirang itu mengusap pipi Sasuke.

"Memang masalah apa yang aku buat sama kamu?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto merengut, "masalah gawat tahu!! Kau pikir aku ga kaget waktu Neji bawa kamu yang udah pucet kaya mayat begitu? Kamu sih—pake acara lengah segala."

Sasuke terdiam.

Naruto masih mengusap sisi wajah Sasuke, "apa lukamu masih sakit?" mata biru itu menangkap kilau hitam dalam pandangannya.

"Sedikit. Aku kan tidak punya rubah yang bisa menyembuhkan aku setiap saat," kata Sasuke.

Naruto nyengir dan memberi Sasuke sebuah kecupan yang lembut. Sejenak mereka larut dalam sentuhan itu, hingga mendadak dalam ingatan Sasuke terlintas lagi apa yang telah Neji lakukan padanya. Sasuke pun melepaskan diri dari Naruto dan mendorong Hokage itu menjauh,

"…. Sorry…." Katanya pelan sambil membalik tubuhnya.

Naruto memandang punggung Sasuke. Dia tidak protes dan memberi kecupan ringan di pipi Sasuke, "oyasumi," dan dia pun merebahkan diri di sebelah Sasuke.

#

Hari ini usai sudah liburan Sasuke. Dan sejak pagi, dia sudah siap di pos, menunggu apapun tugas yang akan datang padanya. Tapi—menunggu selama 2 jam, dia belum juga dapat panggilan untuk melaksanakan sebuah misi. Dia mulai merasa bosan.

"Yo, Sasuke!"

Dia menoleh dan melihat Kiba datang bersama Akamaru yang menurut Sasuke makin lama makin tidak normal besarnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau luang?Aku butuh sedikit bantuan."

Sasuke diam. Dibilang luang juga—dia tidak tahu kapan misi akan memanggilnya. Tapi dia penasaran juga, "memang ada apa?"

Kiba turun dri punggung Akamaru, "sebenarnya tanggul di desa utara terancam jebol. Makanya beberapa dari Jounin membantu di sana. Nah—kami kekurangan personil nih. Kau bisa bantu 'kan?"

"…. Memang siapa saja yang ikut?"

"Hmm—" Kiba tampak mengingat-ingat, "aku, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, lalu ada si Konohamaru. Terus Gai Sensei, Lee… ah—Neji juga ada."

"Maaf aku menolak," jawab Sasuke seketika.

Kiba heran mendapat penolakan secepat itu setelah dia susah payah menyebutkan semua anggota, "kenapa?"

"Ku rasa aku ada urusan di kantor Hokage sebentar," Sasuke pun langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan Kiba sendirian. Dia melesat secepat yang dia bisa menuju ke gedung akademi, "_sial!! Kenapa aku harus mendengar nama itu lagi?!_" rutuknya dalam hati, _"dia seperti mimpi buruk yang terus menghantuiku."_

Sasuke mendarat mulus di salah satu cabang pohon yang terdekat dari ruang kerja Naruto. Tempat favoritnya untuk menghabiskan waktu luang sambil mengawasi kegiatan Naruto yang sifatnya tetap saja tidak berubah meski kini dia telah diakui sebagai Shinobi nomor satu di Konoha.

Hari ini Sasuke lihat Naruto sedang bicara dengan wajah serius. Lawan bicaranya adalah Gaara dan beberapa orang Jounin. Termasuk Kakashi dan Iruka Sensei.

Sasuke pun duduk bersandar di batang pohon itu sambil menunggu ruangan itu kosong. Sekitar 40 menit, akhirnya semua keluar dari sana kecuali Naruto yang langsung duduk di kursinya. Sasuke pun melompat ke atap luar kantor itu dan mengetuk jendela kacanya.

Naruto menoleh, begitu melihat siapa 'tamu' itu, Naruto pun membukakan jendela kaca yang besar itu, "hei—kok disini? Memang ga ada misi?"

Sasuke meloncat masuk, "sepertinya sedang tidak ada yang membutuhkanku," katanya, "dan sepertinya—kau sibuk sekali, ya?"

Naruto duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu, "lama-lama aku bisa gila disini. Makin dekat ujian, makin banyak saja yang harus dikerjakan."

Sasuke tertawa pelan, "berusahalah dengan baik, Rokudaime Sama."

Naruto cemberut, "kau menyebalkan!!" dia menarik tangan Sasuke hingga pemuda itu terduduk di sebelahnya dan membawa si Uchiha itu ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang dalam.

Tak ada yang dilakukan Sasuke selain membiarkan Naruto menikmati dirinya. Yang Sasuke butuhkan saat ini adalah menimbun semua kenangan buruknya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan dari Naruto. Sentuhan yang seolah menyembuhkan seluruh luka di jiwa dan raganya….

"Malam ini menginap di tempatku lagi, ya?!" kata Naruto setelah mereka selesai dengan 'makanan ringan' mereka. Setidaknya mereka berdua belum cukup gila untuk melakukan'nya' di dalam kantor Hokage dimana setiap orang bisa datang kapanpun juga.

"Kenapa?"

"Ya tidak apa-apa. Salah kalau aku minta begitu?" Naruto kembali ke meja kerjanya.

Sasuke mengikuti Hokagenya ke sana dan berdiri di sampingnya, "bukannya salah begitu. Tumben saja."

"Mau tidak?!"

"Baiklah—aku ke sana setelah selesai patroli."

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "aku tunggu."

Sasuke keluar dari ruangan itu –lewat jendela pastinya- "mungkin aku tidak akan pulang terlalu malam."

"Aku juga. Ku pikir pekerjaan ini bisa aku selesaikan dengan cepat."

Maka—dua shinobi itu pun menyelesaikan tugasnya sendiri-sendiri….

Malam meraja begitu cepat, seolah tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Suasana akademi yang biasanya sudah sepi, masih tampak ramai malam itu. Pekerjaan disana mendadak bertembah setelah terjadi kekacauan di selatan desa. Meski dampaknya tidak terlalu besar, itu cukup untuk menahan Naruto dalam kantornya.

"Gawaaat—Sasuke bisa ngamuk nih," gumam Naruto sambil membaca berkas-berkas yang berserakan di meja. Meski mencoba bekerja cepat, dia malah merasa tumpukan itu makin bertambah.

Kala itu pintu ruangannya terketuk dan masuklah Shikamaru dan Neji yang membawa sebuah map lain yang harus dikerjakan oleh Naruto malam itu juga.

"Berkas ini harus tiba di ibukota besok pagi, jadi tolong di selesaikan sekarang," ujar Neji seraya meletakkan map berwarna merah itu di hadapan Naruto.

"Ya ampuuun!!! Aku bukan mesin cetaaak!!" protes Naruto merana dan tepar dengan suksesnya di meja, "beri aku kesempatan istirahat doooonk!!!"

"Anda bisa istirahat segera setelah semua selesai," kata Shikamaru.

Naruto duduk tegak lagi, "kalian tegaaa!!!" keluhnya sambil mengerjakan tugasnya lagi, "hey Neji, apa kau yang akan mengantar berkas ini ke ibukota?"

Neji sedikit heran dengan pertanyaan itu, "bukan. Seorang Chuunin dari akademi yang akan berangkat. Kenapa?"

Naruto melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan waktu lewat dari jam 11 malam, "umm—bisa tidak kau kerumahku dan sampaikan pada Sasuke kalau aku akan pulang terlambat?"

Neji bergeming.

"Dia pasti bakal marah besar kalau tidak ada kabar dariku. Jadi—" Naruto mengatupkan kedua tangannya, "tolong ya!!" pintanya sungguh-sungguh.

"Kalau kau keberatan, biar aku saja," kata Shikamaru.

Neji menggeleng, "tidak apa. Kau masih banyak tugas disini. Biar aku yang pergi."

Naruto tersenyum lega, "baguslah—setidaknya aku masih selamat sampai besok," dan dia pun kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

….

Neji berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu dan meninggalkan gedung akademi. Dia lalu menuju ke rumah di bukit belakang yang menjadi tempat tinggal Naruto selama dia menjabat sebagai seorang Hokage. Rumah itu tidak seberapa besar. Tapi tampak sejuk mengingat kalau rumah itu dinaungi pepohonan yang rimbun.

Sampai di depan pintu rumah itu, Neji pun mengetuknya pelan….

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sekali lagi dia mengetuk….

Masih tidak ada yang menjawab maupun membukakan pintu.

Neji jadi heran sendiri. Dia meraih kenop pintu dan memutarnya, sesuai dugaannya—pintu itu tidak terkunci. Maka pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu pun masuk dalam rumah mungil itu.

Semua gelap—tak ada seluruh lampu dipadamkan. Tapi mata Neji masih bisa melihat sosok seseorang yang ada di meja makan di dapur yang tampak dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Tanpa menyalakan lampu, dia berjalan mendekati sosok yang pastinya adalah Sasuke. Neji bisa mencium bau sake dari dapur itu.

"Dia mabuk," gumam Neji ketika dia sampai di sebelah Sasuke yang tertidur di meja, "hei—bangun!!" Neji menepuk pipi Sasuke pelan, tapi tidak ada reaksi dari pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Neji menghela nafas, lalu dia pun menegakkan tubuh Sasuke dan melingkarkan tangan pemuda itu di lehernya. Kemudian dia membawanya menuju ke tempat tidur. Dia segera membaringkan Sasuke ke kasur dan membongkar selimut yang tadinya tertata dengan rapi. Dia memandang wajah pemuda itu, sedikit memerah karena pengaruh sake yang dia minum. Neji menyibak poni Sasuke dan mencium kening pemuda itu.

"Mm—Naruto…." Igau Sasuke.

Mendengar Sasuke memanggil nama itu, darah Neji jadi mendidih. Dia pun mencium bibir pemuda yang sedikit kehilangan akal sehat itu.

"Nmm," Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di leher Neji.

Neji tidak mau menyiakan kesempatan, dia pun menikmati semua yang bisa dia dapat. Perlahan dia mengenyahkan pakaian Sasuke, menikmati pesona tubuh itu secara utuh. Lalu dia pun menjelajahi tubuh itu dengan bibir dan lidahnya. Menyusuri lekuk tubuh Sasuke yang sempurna baginya. Mereguk segala desah nikmat yang meluncur dari diri Sasuke. Menikmati saat pemuda itu takluk padanya. Saat Sasuke menyerah tanpa perlawanan saat Neji menikmati keintiman dari bagian tubuhnya yang sangat sensitif. Dan juga saat pemuda itu mengerang panjang tanda telah mencapai titik tertinggi dari sentuhan yang Neji berikan.

Neji mengeringkan bibirnya dan memandang wajah Sasuke. Pemuda tampan itu tampak tersengal dengan wajahnya yang merah. Sesekali tubuhnya masih bereaksi meski Neji tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Melihat pose yang begitu menggoda itu, Neji sudah tidak mau ambil peduli lagi tentang apa yang akan terjadi. Dia pun mencium Sasuke sedikit lebih menuntut. Memaksa pemuda itu menyerah.

"Ahhh!!!" Sasuke mengejang saat Neji menyatukan tubuh mereka. Kedua lengannya melingkar rapat di punggung Neji begitu pemuda berambut panjang itu membawanya pada sensasi yang luar biasa. Sasuke terengah dan hanya bisa mendesah nikmat setiap kali Neji membuatnya terbang melayang.

Neji melepaskan Sasuke setelah memuaskan dahaganya atas tubuh Sasuke. Dia membiarkan Sasuke yang masih tersengal dan sekali lagi dia menikmati keutuhan tubuh dalam pelukannya itu.

Entah karena kadar alkohol yang rendah atau apa—kesadaran Sasuke akhirnya kembali. Dan otaknya langsung berekasi terbalik dari apa yang tadi dia lakukan. Matanya membulat sempurna begitu melihat bagaimana posisinya saat ini. Terbaring tanpa busana di bawah seorang Neji yang hanya memakai kaus hitamnya saja dan mengekspos sisa tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Neji tersenyum tipis, membuat wajah tampannya sedikit berubah beringas dan dingin, "bagus kau sudah sadar. Aku tidak harus bermain sendiri…."

"KAU!!!" Sasuke berontak, "LEPASKAN AKU, BAJINGAN!!!"

Neji menahan kedua tangan Sasuke di atas kepala, "kau bilang aku bajingan? Lalu siapa yang tadi memohon-mohon padaku?"

Wajah Sasuke memerah, entah marah atau malu. Belum lagi dia protes, Neji keburu membungkamnya dalam sebuah ciuman. Neji sama sekali tidak berlaku lembut padanya, dia menjelajahi mulut Sasuke dengan kasar, memaksa Sasuke menerima keberadaan lidahnya di dalam rongga itu.

Meski mencoba melawan, Neji bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan Sasuke.

"Hmm!! Mmnn!!!" Sasuke kembali berontak begitu Neji memisahkan kakinya dengan begitu lebar. Dan ketika dia merasa Neji kembali mencoba memasuki dirinya, Sasuke menolak mentah-mentah.

Namun Neji tidak memperdulikan penolakan itu, dan tetap berusaha membuat Sasuke menyerah padanya—sekali lagi….

Sasuke akhirnya terhempas dari logika yang dia genggam erat-erat sejak tadi. Pesona Neji membuatnya melupakan amarah yang memuncak di ubun-ubun kepalanya, pesona Neji membuat pemuda itu mengacuhkan bahwa saat ini mereka ada di kamar Naruto. Tidak peduli pada kemungkinan kalau Naruto bisa kembali kapanpun… dan Sasuke tidak bisa peduli dengan yang lain kecuali bahwa dia inginkan Neji saat ini—sekarang….

Rontaan Sasuke berubah menjadi gerakan yang lebih halus, gerakan yang mengikuti irama Neji yang membutakan seluruh indranya. Nafasnya memburu dan matanya terpejam erat. Makian dan rintihan Sasuke pun telah berubah menjadi desahan dan erangan yang memenuhi ruangan itu. Kedua tangannya yang sejak tadi berusaha lepas, kini melingkar erat di leher Neji, membawa pemuda itu makin dekat padanya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya—dengan suka rela…. Sasuke menyerah sepenuhnya pada Neji. Mengikuti saja kala Neji membawanya berkali-kali berkelana menembus dunia yang tidak pernah dia tahu….

#

"Sasuke?!! Kamu ngapain?!!" Naruto terkejut begitu dia pulang dan menemukan Sasuke berbaring di kasurnya. Sendiri—terlentang tanpa daya—tanpa pertahanan.

Nafas Sasuke masih terengah saat dia memandang sosok Naruto di dekatnya.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini?" Hokage muda itu duduk di sebelah Sasuke, "siapa yang melakukannya?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "…. A—aku lakukan ini…. Sendiri…."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, "kenapa harus melepaskan semua pakaianmu, temee?" Naruto mengusap pipi Sasuke.

"…. Pengaruh sake… mungkin…." Sasuke bergerak dengan tidak nyaman.

"Sake? Kau 'kan tidak kuat minum, kenapa malah minum sake?"

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasakan sensasi yang bergumul dalam dirinya, "—ka…kau terlalu lama… Nnn… Naruto…." Sasuke mencengkram lengan baju Naruto.

Naruto mengerti itu, dia pun melepaskan jubah Kagenya dan melemparkannya begitu saja ke lantai. Lalu dia meraih Sasuke dalam genggamannya dan memanjakan rival sekaligus teman kencannya itu, "kau tidak bisa mengakhirinya ya?" tanya Naruto, "kau sih—tidak sabaran sekali…."

"Hnn—!!" Sasuke akhirnya merasakan tubuhnya menjadi lega setelah apa yang tertahan di dalamnya keluar sempurna. Dia memejamkan matanya saat Naruto mencium bibirnya lembut.

"Bersihkan dirimu!" Naruto membantu Sasuke duduk, "kau buat aku harus ganti seprei baru lagi. Dasar, temee!!"

Sasuke tidak membalas, dia bangkit dan langsung ngeloyor ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Dia langsung mengguyur tubuhnya di bawah shower dengan siraman air dingin untuk mendinginkan suhu tubuhnya yang seperti terbakar. Barusan—nyaris saja Naruto memergoki dia dan Neji. Seandainya si Hyuuga itu tidak mendengar suara langkah Naruto—mereka pasti ada dalam masalah besar.

Dan Sasuke yakin—seumur hidup dia tidak akan pernah bisa bilang pada Naruto bahwa tadi dia jadi begitu karena Neji terburu-buru pergi dan meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja.

Pemuda itu membiarkan air dingin terus mengguyur tubuhnya….

Kini—dia punya satu rahasia yang tidak akan pernah dia katakan pada Naruto…. Rahasia bahwa kini… sosok seorang Hyuuga Neji mulai menyelinap masuk dalam pintu hatinya yang selama ini tertutup rapat….

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

KYAAA!!! Rape!! Rape!! Saia bikin rape scene!!!! Ohmaigoat!!! Dua kali, lagi!!!! Kerasukan apa saiaaaaa!!!!! *kerasukan ibliz Ao XD* *kabur jauh2*

Virus NejiSasu benar-benar sudah meracuni otak saia. Hhh—KakaIru…. Maafkan saia yang 'sedikit' melupakan kalian…

.

Tetap ditunggu R&Rnyaaaaaaaa!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Kimi Ga Daisuki Dakara**

' **Coz I Love You'**

Disclimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Pairing: Neji x Sasuke ((slight NaruSasu))

Rated: M for violence en Hard Yaoi (Maybe I've to put this on MA)

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Hujan turun mengguyur seisi Konoha Gakure sejak pagi tadi. Matahari pun tak mampu melawan pekatnya mendung yang menggantung di langit desa itu. Sasuke berjalan berlindung pada payung yang diabawa dari rumah. Mencoba melindungi diri dari guyuran air alam itu, meski tetap saja kakinya tidak terselamatkan.

Langkahnya tampak tergesa memasuki gedung utama di Konoha Gakure, lalu dia menyimpan payungnya di tempat yang disediakan. Setelah itu, dia langsung masuk ke dalam gedung yang saat ini penuh sesak oleh semua yang terlibat dalam urusan ujian Chuunin. Ya—ujian Chuunin sudah di depan mata, pelaksanaan babak pertama akan diadakan minggu depan, yang membuat semua yang terlibat jadikalang kabut mengumpulkan data yang masih belum lengkap.

Sasuke menyelinap dengan lihat diantara lautan manusia itu hingga akhirnya dia bisa mencapai tangga tanpa kurang satu apapun.

"Apa-apaan sih mereka ini. Seperti mau ada pesta akbar saja," keluh Sasuke. Lalu dia pun melangkahkan kakinya yang basah menuju ke tingkat teratas dari gedung itu.

"Sasuke Kun!!"

Dia tertahan oleh panggilan Sakura yang dia lihat sedang setengah berlari mendekatinya, "apa?" tanyanya singkat.

"Kau mau ke ruangan Naruto?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "kenapa?"

Sakura mencari sesuatu di map yang dia bawa, "ini—" dia menyerahkan sebuah map berwarna hitam pada Sasuke, "tolong bilang ke Naruto kalau aku butuh cap Hokage sebelum jam 2 siang," dan itu, Sakura melihat jam tangannya, "15 menit lagi. Aku yang ambil ke sana nanti!!" dia gadis itu pun segera meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Chee—dipikir aku ini kurir atau apa?" Sasuke pun mau tidak mau membawa berkas itu ke tempat tujuannya. Setelah mengetuk pintu 3 kali, Sasuke masuk dalam ruangan itu. Di dalam, dia lihat Naruto sedang berbincang dengan Gaara.

"Oo—Sasuke?! Tumben kemari," Naruto takjub melihat kehadiran Sasuke, karena si Uchiha itu baru saja kembali ke desa setelah misi keluar selama 1 minggu. Biasanya dalam masa libur 1 hari, Sasuke paling anti mendekati akademi.

Tapi hari ini spesial. Entah kenapa, Sasuke ingin segera bertemu dengan Hokage muda itu segera, secepat mungkin.

"Aku bawa ini," Sasuke menyerahkan map yang dia dapat dari Sakura, "15 menit lagi akan diambil."

"Haaaah—kerjaan lagi? Yang disini juga belum selesai!!" keluh Naruto sambil melirik pada setumpukan dokumen yang ada di mejanya.

"Akan cepat selesai kalau kau tidak sibuk mengeluh terus," Gaara bersandar pada badan kursi dan membaca berkas yang ada di tangannya. Tapi sekilas—kilau hijau matanya memandang aneh pada Sasuke. Dan kemudian dia kembali pada pekerjaannya.

Naruto menggerutu tidak jelas dan memeriksa apa yang dibawa Sasuke.

Sembari berdiri diam menunggu. Sasuke memandang sosok dua orang Kage di hadapannya. Dunia pershinobian benar-benar sudah berubah total sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, 2 remaja belasan tahun sudah dipercaya untuk menjabat sebagai pemimpin desa.

Dan lebih heran lagi dia pada Gaara. Sosok yang dulu diingatannya adalah si darah dingin yang hidup hanya untuk bertarung dan membunuh. Dan kini—sosok dalam ingatannya itu hancur tak bersisa, digantikan sosok seorang pemuda yang sama sekali berbeda. Meski tetap seorang Gaara yang dingin, Sasuke bisa menangkap aura hangat dalam diri Kazekage itu.

Sedang larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, Sasuke tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi matanya tak berkedip memandang Gaara, membuat pemuda berambut merah bata itu menjadi risih,

"ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Gaara,

Naruto menghentikan kerja tangannya dan memandang Sasuke, juga Gaara, "ada apa?"

Gaara meletakkan kertas yang dia baca tadi, "entahlah, sejak tadi dia memandangku terus."

"Hah?" Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan heran, "kenapa dengan Gaara, Sasuke?" lalu tiba-tiba dia memasang wajah aneh, "ja—jangan-jangan kau naksir Gaara ya?!"

BUAK—PLOK!!

Sebuah tinju dan map melayang ke kepala dan muka Naruto dalam waktu bersamaan.

"ADUUUUH!!! Apa-apaan siiiiihhh!!!" teriak Naruto penuh derita. Dia mendelik marah pada Sasuke dan Gaara, para pelaku, "sakit tahu!!"

Sasuke balas melotot, "supaya otakmu kembali ke tempat semula!!"

Mendadak Gaara berdiri, "aku mau keluar saja. Lama-lama aku bisa tertular gila!" dia pun menyambar jubah Kagenya yang tersampir di sofa, "sampai nanti," katanya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Naruto mengusap mukanya yang terasa panas setelah menerima hantaman map tadi, "aduuuh—anak itu kenapa sih?"

Sasuke diam saja meski dia belum puas hanya dengan menghadiahkan 1 pukulan dikepala pirang itu. Baru saja pemuda berambut hitam itu hendak bicara, mendadak pintu ruangan itu terbuka cukup keras untuk mampu mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Hokage Sama!!" seorang Chuunin muncul dengan wajah pucat, "kelompok yang dikirim dalam misi ke ibukota kembali dengan luka parah."

Mendengar itu Naruto langsung bangkit, "berapa orang yang bertahan?"

"Hanya 3 yang kembali dengan selamat. Tapi mereka terluka sangat parah. Keajaiban mereka bisa kembali ke Konoha ini. Saat ini mereka sudah ditangani secara intensif di RS."

Naruto meninggalkan mejanya, "ikut aku ke RS," kata pada Chuunin itu. Mereka juga diikuti oleh Sasuke yang tidak mengerti isi pembicaraan itu….

#

"Hokage Sama," seorang perawat menghampiri Naruto dan memberikan sebuah gulungan yang ternoda darah yang menghitam.

Naruto membaca isi gulungan itu segera, dan wajahnya langsung berubah pucat, "—rupanya benar…."

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Danzo brengsek!!" Naruto meremas kertas gulungan itu, "siapkan penjagaan di gerbang utama desa. Perintahkan 2 tim Anbu pelacak untuk mengawasi daerah perbatasan kita!" perintah Naruto itu segera dilaksanakan oleh si Chuunin tadi.

"Oi, Naruto?!" Sasuke hendak bertanya lagi, tapi urung begitu melihat raut wajah Naruto yang nampak sangat marah, "…. Ada yang bisa saya lakukan, Hokage Sama?" katanya membaca situasi saat di sekeliling Naruto tiba-tiba saja sudah berkumpul beberapa orang Jounin.

Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke, "untuk sementara kau tetap disini!" katanya sebelum melanjutkan diskusinya dengan para Jounin itu.

Sedang bingung memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, seseorang menepuk pundak Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu menoleh.

"Kakashi Sensei."

"Sepertinya yang ditakutkan Naruto benar-benar terjadi."

Sasuke jadi makin bingung, "—sebenarnya ada apa ini?"

Kakashi memandang sekilas pada sosok muridnya yang kini telah menjadi shinobi dengan kedudukan tertinggi di Konoha. Lalu pandangannya kembali pada Sasuke.

"Kau ingat 'kan tentang Danzo. Orang yang merencanakan kudeta terhadap kepemimpinan Hokage 3 tahun yang lalu."

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, lalu dia mengangguk.

"Saat itu Tsunade Sama hanya menghukum Danzo dengan hukuman pengusiran dari wilayah Hi no Kuni. Dan sejak Naruto menjabat sebagai Hokage, dia merasakan gelagat aneh pada mantan anggota 'Ne' pimpinan Danzo itu. Dan sekarang sepertinya—Danzo merencanakan pembalasan dendam pada Konoha. Itulah hal yang paling ditakutkan oleh Naruto."

Sasuke tertegun. Memang—dia tidak begitu mengerti konflik apa yang tengah terjadi di Konoha semasa 'status'nya sebagai seorang Nukenin dulu. Tapi—Sasuke tidak pernah mengira Naruto menyembunyikan kekhawatiran sebesar itu darinya.

Belum habis herannya, dia lalu melihat 2 orang senior yang dia kenal, Lee dan Tenten, mantan rekan Neji…. Kenapa mereka ada disini? Bukan hanya itu, dia bahkan melihat Gai datang bersama Hyuuga Hiashi, pemimpin klan Hyuuga.

"Hokage Sama."

Naruto menoleh dan segera berbalik badan seketika saat dia melihat keberadaan Hiashi, "untunglah anda segera datang, Hyuuga San," suara Naruto terdengar lega.

"Bagaimana keadaan Neji?" tanya Hiashi, jelas cemas.

Sasuke bergeming mendengar nama itu. Neji—Neji ada di RS…. Neji kembali dari misi itu…. Dan dia terluka parah… disini….

"Silahkan kemari," ujar seorang perawat, "maaf—hanya keluarga yang boleh masuk," lanjutnya pada rekan tim dan mantan Jounin pembimbing Neji.

"Hei!"

Sasuke dikejutkan oeh suara Kakashi,

"kenapa mukamu jadi pucat begitu?"

"A—aku tidak apa!" Sasuke kembali pada wajah normalnya yang emo itu.

Meski tidak percaya, Kakashi diam saja.

Setelah itu mereka pun disibukkan dengan persiapan utuk menghalau kekacauan yang bisa terjadi kapan saja.

#

Dua hari setelahnya—Sasuke mandapat kabar kalau terjadi bentrokan kecil dengan 'tentara' Danzo. Tapi tidak membawa dampak bagi Konoha. Untunglah ada beberapa kompi shinobi Suna yang sedang ada di Konoha sebagai 'pasukan pengaman' ujian Chuunin. Meski begitu—Sasuke sering melihat Naruto pulang dengan wajah lesu. Seperti hari ini….

Naruto berjalan terhuyung seperti tubuh tanpa jiwa, melepaskan jubah Kagenya begitu saja dan langsung tepar di kasur. Sasuke duduk diam tak bergeming memandang punggung Naruto yang tampak lelah itu.

"Aku capeeeek…" keluh Naruto, "Danzo sialan brengsek tua bangka menyebalkaaan!!!" Naruto melampiaskan amarah pada bantalnya.

Sasuke merendahkan badannya dan merangkul pundak Naruto, "tidak usah pikirkan dia. Aku yakin pasukan yang kau siapkan sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menahannya."

Naruto masih menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal.

"Kita dapat bantuan dari Suna. Itu sangat membantu."

Mendadak Naruto duduk, "bukan itu yang aku khawatirkan…."

Sasuke duduk di sebelah Naruto, "memang masih ada masalah?" tanyanya.

Naruto bersila dan memeluk bantalnya, "aku takut—mantan anggota Ne yang dulu dipimpin Danzo akan berbalik dan bergabung dengannya untuk menyerang Konoha."

Melihat wajah Naruto yang seperti itu, Sasuke jadi merasa aneh. Dia terlanjur biasa melihat wajah Naruto yang selalu ceria. Tak hanya itu, dia menangkap getaran kecil di tangan Naruto yang terkepal erat.

"Sudahlah—semua pasti baik-baik saja," Sasuke menarih tangan itu dalam genggamannya, "aku akan menjaga Konoha ini—seperti kau yang terus berjuang untuk melindunginya."

Naruto memandang kedua bola mata hitam Sasuke yang memandangnya. Lalu pemuda itu pun tersenyum, "—makasih…. Aku hargai itu," lalu dia pun berbaring.

"Tidurlah," Sasuke menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dan mengawasinya hingga si pirang itu tertidur lelap. Sasuke menyibak poni Naruto yang sedikit memanjang, dia melihat sirat lelah dan kekalutan yang amat sangat di wajah itu.

Sejenak dia merasa bersalah. Bersalah karena kini dia bimbang…. Bersalah karena… ada seseorang yang tengah mengetuk hatinya, menghantui pikiran Sasuke meski dia berusaha untuk mengenyahkannya….

#

Sasuke terbangun begitu mendadak karena suara petir yang menggelegar. Kepalanya terasa pusing seperti baru saja terkena hantaman hebat. Dia duduk dan terkejut mendapati kalau Naruto sudah tidak ada di sebelahnya. Dia melirik jam wekernya, jam 3 dini hari….

Sasuke bangkit dan keluar dari rumah itu. Tanpa mengambil payung untuk melindungi diri dari guyuran air hujan, Sasuke mencari Naruto di sekitar rumah mungil itu,

"Naruto!!"

Sekencang apapun Sasuke berteriak, suaranya tertelan suara hujan yang begitu lebatnya. Tetes air terasa sakit di tubuhnya. Tapi dia tidak menyerah. Dia memacu langkahnya ke tempat yang mungkin didatangi oleh Naruto.

Setelah berlari di bawah hujan sekitar 30 menit, akhirnya Sasuke menemukan Naruto di taman terdekat dengan ukiran 5 wajah Hokage sebelumnya. Pemuda pirang itu berdiri di pagar dan memandang diam kearah kegelapan yang membentang di hadapannya.

Sasuke hendak mendekati Naruto, namun langkahnya tertahan saat dia lhat seseorang terlebih dahulu mencuri langkah darinya.

"—Gaara…" desis Sasuke saat mengenali siapa yang sekarang tengah ada di sebelah Naruto.

Diantara deru air yang tumpah membasahi Konoha, Sasuke tidak bisa mendengar apapun yang dibicarakan 2 Kage itu. Tapi 1 yang Sasuke pahami. Dia—tidak suka melihat Naruto ada bersama orang lain….

Lengkah kaki Sasuke berpacu untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu sejauh mungkin. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Matanya sakit karena air hujan dan juga airmatanya sendiri. Terlalu semangat berlari, Sasuke terperosok dalam lubang di jalan yang tak tampak karena genangan air. Segera saja tubuhnya limbung dan Sasuke tidak mendapatkan apapun untuk menahan dirinya. Dia sudah siap jatuh menghantam tanah, namun saat itu ada yang menahannya,

"Ceroboh."

Darah Sasuke seakan membeku saat dia mendengar suara dingin itu. Dia menegadahkan kepalanya dan mendapati kalau Neji lah yang telah menolongnya. Refleks Sasuke langsung melepaskan diri dari kedua tangan Neji yang menahan tubuhnya.

"Pagi buta seperti ini kau lari di tengah hujan. Orang bisa berpikir kalau kau sudah gila," ujar Neji. Rambut panjangnya tergerai basah di pundaknya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" kata Sasuke ketus.

Neji memandang wajah Sasuke, "urusanku kalau melihatmu menangis seperti itu."

Sasuke terkejut dan akhirnya dia memandang Neji, namun tak sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya. Otaknya terasa buntu, bahkan dia tidak sanggup menolak saat Neji membimbingnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

#

"_APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN DISINII!!!_" teriak Sasuke dalam hati begitu dia menyadari kalau saat ini dia ada di kamar Neji. HYUUGA Neji. Orang yang ingin dia hindari mati-matian, tapi entah permainan nasib atau apa—mereka selalu bertemu di situasi yang tidak biasa. Dan kini—Sasuke dengan bodohnya mengikuti Neji ke rumahnya… ke KAMARnya….

Sasuke duduk bersandar di dinding di bilik kecil di sudut kamar Neji tempat dia berganti pakaian. Tidak ada satupun yang terpikirkan olehnya. Bagaimana cara keluar dari sini. Atau apa yang harus dia lakukan setelah ini?

Sasuke mengeringkan rambutnya sedikit frustasi. Terjebak dalam kebodohannya sendiri…

"Kau berniat disana sampai kapan?" tanya Neji yang kini sedang duduk santai di tempat tidurnya, "atau aku perlu kesana dan menarikmu keluar?"

Mendengar nada suara provokasi seperti itu, Sasuke akhirnya berdiri dan keluar dari ruang kecil yang hanya dipisah sebuah sekat kertas saja. Wajahnya sekarang tampak seperti orang yang punya tekad kuat. Ya—karena dia memang punya tekad…. Untuk menanyakan pada Neji, alasan kenapa dia… melakukan semua itu….

"Wajahmu seperti orang siap maju ke garis depan," kata Neji tetap kalem meski melihat wajah Sasuke yang jelas marah padanya.

Sasuke maju dan mencengkram kaos yang dikenakan Neji dan menariknya mendekat, "kau punya waktu 5 detik untuk mengatakan alasanmu…. Memelukku!"

Neji cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. Terlebih melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang bercampur baur antara marah, tapi juga ada rona malu disana.

"Kau tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berfikir!!"

Neji lalu mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sasuke dan memandang pemuda itu tepat di matanya, "kau tidak perlu tanyakan itu lagi, 'kan? Kau pikir aku orang murahan yang bisa memeluk orang yang tidak aku suka?"

Kedua pasang mata yang berbalik warna itu saling memandang dalam diam. Tapi Neji tahu perubahan dalam diri Sasuke. Dia pun melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari kaosnya dan mencium telapak tangan Sasuke,

"kau—tidak pernah berhenti menghantui malamku Sasuke…. Sejak pertama kita bertemu…. Dulu," bisik Neji tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua mata Sasuke yang tidak berkedip memandangnya….

"Kau mempesonaku—dalam jerat yang tidak bisa aku lepaskan."

#

Seolah tersihir oleh kedua mata lavender itu, Sasuke menurut begitu Neji meraih lengannya dan perlahan menuntunnya duduk di tempat tidur. Sasuke pun tidak menolak saat Neji meraih pinggangnya dan menarik punggungnya merapat di dada Neji. Pemuda berambut hitam itu memiringkan kepalanya saat merasakan ciuman Neji menyapa halus lekuk lehernya.

Perlahan dia merasa suhu tubuhnya meningkat dan jantungnya mulai tidak terkendali. Ketika Neji menyusupkan telapak tangannya yang panas ke dalam kaosnya, Sasuke hanya bisa menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Neji. Menerima semua yang dilakukan Neji terhadap dirinya.

"Ahh—" Sasuke mendesah saat Neji menyusuri seluruh tubuhnya. Sentuhan itu terasa begitu menggoda. Membuatnya tidak mampu melawan sedikitpun.

"Hari ini kau tidak memakiku, Sasuke…" bisik Neji dengan suara rendah di telinga Sasuke, membawa sedikit getaran menyenangkan dari tubuh pemuda itu. Dia melepaskan kaos hitam lengan panjang yang dikenakan Sasuke dan melemparkannya begitu saja ke lantai. Kemudian dia pun melakukan hal yang sama pada kaos yang dia kenakan.

Kembali bibir dan lidahnya menyecap sedikit kenikmatan yang ditawarkan kulit putih di hadapannya. Berkat beberapa hisapan dan gigitan, dia berhasil meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di leher Sasuke yang jenjang.

"Kau tidak pernah semenarik ini," bisiknya pada Sasuke yang sibuk mengerang dan merintih merasakan gejolak yang tak tertahan dalam dirinya. Neji tersenyum puas dan dia pun beralih pada sisi bawah tubuh Sasuke yang masih tertutup rapat.

Perlahan dia membuka kancing celana Sasuke dan menurunkannya sebatas lutut. Sasuke merinding merasakan hawa dingin tiba-tiba menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Ahh—Neji…." Sasuke mencengkram seprei putih di kasur Neji kala pemuda berambut panjang itu meraih bagian tersensitif tubuhnya. Jemari Neji menari di sana, menggoda dan memanja Sasuke.

Merasa tidak bebas bergerak, dengan usaha mati-matian, Sasuke mengenyahkan celana panjangnya yang tadi tertahan di kakinya. Kini—tak ada apapun yang menghalangi pandangan Neji pada tubuh polos Sasuke.

Merasakan berat tubuh Sasuke yang bertumpu padanya, Neji menelan ludah paksa, mencoba menahan diri sedikit lagi. Dia tidak ingin terburu-buru. Dia ingin menikmati—setiap detik keberadaannya bersama Sasuke.

"Ne—Neji….aah!!" Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya merasakan sensasi yang menyala dalam tubuhnya. Dia tidak bisa mengendalikan pikiran dan tubuhnya saat Neji semakin mempesonanya.

Neji menciumi telinga Sasuke dan berbisik, "terlalu cepat untukmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke bergerak sedikit panik karena Neji tidak kunjung membebaskannya. Pemuda itu tetap saja menikmati waktunya untuk menyiksa Sasuke dengan godaan yang tidak lagi mampu ditahan Uchiha muda itu.

Seketika itu Neji langsung melepaskan Sasuke. Membiarkan pemuda itu terjebak antara rasa sakit dan juga rasa nikmat. Sasuke terengah dan merintih memohon pada Neji.

Neji memeluk pinggang Sasuke dan menciumi leher pemuda itu. Saat itu, sudut matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, dia pun tersenyum tipis dan berbisik pada Sasuke, "coba lihat apa yang ada di depanmu!"

Sasuke, yang masih berada di ambang batas, memaksakan diri untuk membuka mata. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Wajahnya memerah kala itu.

"Kau sempurna, Sasuke…" bisik Neji saat melihat pantulan bayangan mereka di cermin besar yang ada di depan tempat tidurnya.

Tak mau melihat lebih lama lagi, Sasuke kembali memejamkan matanya. Dia meraih tangan Neji dan memintanya untuk menyelesaikan apa yang tertunda.

"Aku menolak jika kau tetap memejamkan matamu seperti itu," Neji menahan tangannya.

Sasuke terhenyak. Bimbang dan terlalu lemah untuk berpikir. Dia tidak ingin tersiksa seperti ini lebih lama lagi. Tapi—tidak pernah dia pikirkan harus melihat dirinya sendiri dalam posisi yang seperti ini.

"Ahh!!" tubuh Sasuke mengkhianati pikirannya yang masih ingin menjaga sedikit harga diri yang masih tersisa darinya. Dan akhirnya dia menyerah pada desakan raga yang tidak kuat lagi menahan emosi yang terpendam di dalam.

Mata hitam Sasuke kini memandang pantulan dirinya pada cermin itu. Memandang bagaimana dirinya menjadi begitu lemah dalam kurungan seorang Hyuuga Neji. Bagaimana dia menyerah oleh sentuhan-sentuhan yang berbeda dari semua sentuhan yang pernah dia rasakan.

Punggung Sasuke bersandar pada Neji, membiarkan Neji memanjanya lebih lama lagi, membiarkan panas tubuhnya keluar dan menodai kain putih dibawahnya. Dia hanya bisa mengerang pasrah di setiap titik tertinggi yang bisa dia capai….

Mata Neji masih terpaku pada sosok di pelukannya yang kini bersandar nyaman pada tubuhnya. Dia masih bisa mendengar desah nafas Sasuke yang masih sidikit cepat. Suhu tubuh pemuda itu panas dan merasuk dalam dirinya sendiri. Neji perlahan membuka kaki Sasuke, mengajak pemuda itu kembali menikmati keintiman mereka.

Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya memandang langit-langit kamar Neji dan mengejang saat sesuatu menerobos masuk dalam dirinya. Tapi tidak menyakitkan untuknya, dia suka itu. Lalu dia kembali merasa dirinya tertembus lagi, mulai terasa sedikit sakit, tapi menggoda.

"Nnggh!!" Sasuke mulai merasa tidak nyaman saat ketiga kali dia dipaksa menerima kehadiran sesuatu yang asing dalam tubuhnya. Sakit mulai merasa menjadi, "ahh!! Neji!!" dia meronta saat sesuatu itu mulai bergerak perlahan dalam tubuhnya. Menyeretnya tanpa ampun dalam sensasi yang menggelak dalam darahnya.

"Shh—jangan panik…. Tenang dan lihatlah!!" bisik Neji.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke patuh dan memandang pada cermin. Sebenarnya dia bisa menduga, tapi—melihatnya secara langsung berbeda dari imajinasinya. Sasuke menyentuh tangan Neji yang kini menyeruak masuk dalam tubuhnya. Merasakan gerak jemari lentik itu dalam tubuhnya. Dia tidak peduli saat jemarinya ikut menjadi lembab dan licin, dia hanya mau menikmati ini… sekarang….

Suara-suara yang meluncur dari bibir Sasuke menjadi melodi yang indah di telinga Neji. Tak pernah dia lihat Sasuke yang patuh seperti ini, tak pernah dia dengar suara Sasuke yang menggairahkan seperti ini. Tapi kini dia benar-benar memiliki Sasuke, memiliki pemuda yang terus menghiasi mimpi malamnya selama ini. Dia benar-benar memiliki Sasuke…. Utuh….

Kedua kalinya Sasuke memekik penuh kepuasan saat Neji membawanya melayang tinggi. Tubuhnya terkulai lemas di lengan Neji yang masih menciumi bagian tubuhnya yang bisa dicapai. Sentuhan kali ini berbeda. Jauh lebih lembut—jauh lebih menggoda dari yang sebelumnya.

Telapak tangan Neji membelai otot perut Sasuke yang terbentuk indah, menyusuri dadanya dan menikmati reaksi yang dia suka. Dan sekali lagi Neji bermain dengan Sasuke, membiarkan cairan hangat dari diri Sasuke membasahi jemarinya.

Mendadak—Sasuke melepaskan tangan Neji, tapi tidak dengan kasar. Sasuke pun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, bertumpu pada kedua tangannya.

Neji tersenyum tipis melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke itu, "kau sudah tidak sabaran rupanya," maka dia pun meraih pinggang Sasuke dan merendahkannya hingga mereka bersentuhan, "aku tidak akan menahan diri, Sasuke…."

"AHHH!!!" Sasuke mencengkram seprei putih itu ketika Neji menerobos memasuki dirinya. Tanpa peringatan sama sekali, Neji menyentuh titik terdalam di tubuh Sasuke, melepaskan segala hasrat yang mereka punya.

Tanpa melepaskan Sasuke, Neji bangkit dan menciumi leher dan punggung pemuda yang terengah di pelukannya. Sebelah tangannya menahan pinggang Sasuke sementara yang lain menggenggam jemari Sasuke erat.

"Uhh!! Neji!!!" Sasuke tersentak saat Neji menarik diri.

"Tidak akan semudah ini, Sasuke…." Bisik Neji. Dia berhenti tepat saat Sasuke akan mencapai kepuasan tertinggi, tapi seketika itu Neji kembali menerobos masuk dalam diri Sasuke. Berulang kali, hingga Sasuke kehilangan tenaga pada lengannya dan jatuh. Neji menindihnya dan semakin membuat Sasuke merasakan kehadiran Neji yang semakin dalam di tubuhnya.

"Aa!! Neji…. Ku mohon…. Ahh!!"

Neji meraup luapan emosi dalam diri Sasuke yang terangkum dalam sebuah erangan panjang saat mereka berdua berada dalam satu kesatuan yang tidak terbayangkan sebelumnya. Pemuda berambut panjang itu memeluk tubuh Sasuke semakin erat, membiarkan Sasuke beristirahat dalam dekapannya.

#

Tidur Sasuke yang nyenyak terganggu saat telinganya menangkap suara hujan. Dia membuka paksa kedua matanya dan memandang ke arah jendela, dimana air hujan tumpah di luar sana. Sasuke duduk dan mendapati tubuhnya hanya terlindungi oleh sehelai selimut tipis. Dia menjelajahi isi kamar itu dengan matanya, namun tidak menemukan sosok si pemilik. Tidak ada tanda keberadaan siapapun di ruangan itu. Sasuke menghela nafas berat.

Dia memandang jam dinding—jam 3… angka yang sama saat dia meninggalkan rumah Naruto…. Tapi—pastinya ini sudah sore. Namun hujan tak kunjung reda….

Kemudian dia melilitkan selimut itu ke tubuhnya sebelum meninggalkan tempat tidur. Saat itu, dia memandang ke arah cermin yang menjadi saksi tentang apa yang terjadi di atas tempat tidur itu.

Sasuke berjalan ke depan cermin dan menjatuhkan selimut itu ke lantai. Dia memandang tubuhnya sendiri. Dalam keremangan kamar itu, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas jejak sentuhan Neji padanya. Sasuke memejamkan mata, masih merasakan pesona yang menarik keutuhan dirinya.

Sasuke tidak pernah merasa seperti itu sebelumnya. Tidak pernah merasa begitu menginginkan sebuah sentuhan. Tidak pula dari Naruto.

…

…. Naruto….

…

Tangan Sasuke terkepal kencang dan menghantamkannya pada cermin yang langsung pecah berkeping. Serpihan kaca itu menancap pada kepalan Sasuke, mengalirkan darah segar yang menodai putihnya kain di bawahnya.

Sasuke segera berpakaian dan langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Mencoba meninggalkan kegilaan sesaatnya tadi. Tapi dia sendiri tidak yakin—apakan dia mampu… melupakan sosok indah seorang Neji dari ingatannya. Apakah dia mampu…. Melupakan bagaimana pemuda itu membuat dirinya merasa menjadi begitu sempurna….

.

#

.

"Kau ini kenapa? Sampai terluka begini!!" Naruto sewot sambil membebat tangan Sasuke dengan perban bersih, "kau dari mana, hah?" tanyanya sedikit kesal.

"…. Latihan—sedikit ceroboh…."

"Latihan macam apa? Ini jelas luka tusuk akibat benda tajam, temee!! Jangan coba membodohi aku!"

Sasuke memilih tetap diam. Tidak peduli pada omelan Naruto yang panjang itu.

Kali ini—suasana hatinya semakin kacau. Saat dia pulang tadi…. Sekali lagi dia melihat Naruto sedang bersama Gaara. Sasuke tahu ini kekanakan, Sasuke sadar kalau wajar 2 Kage itu bersama mengingat apa yang sedang dihadapi Konoha sekarang…. Tapi—tetap saja Sasuke tidak suka.

Keegoisan ini membuat Sasuke terjebak dalam 2 kutub berbeda yang menarik dirinya….

Satu bagian Sasuke mengharapkan keberadaan Naruto di sisinya. Keberadaan orang yang telah berulang kali menyelamatkannya dari kegelapan. Keberadaan orang yang selalu bisa membuatnya merasa aman. Tapi Sasuke tahu—Naruto yang sekarang, tidak bisa utuh menjadi miliknya. Naruto seorang Hokage—milik Konoha….

Itulah yang memunculkan bagian lain Sasuke yang menginginkan keberadaan seseorang yang bisa selalu ada di dekatnya. Seseorang yang bisa memenuhi kekosongan yang dia rasakan…. Dan Sasuke… mendapatkan itu semua dari Neji….

Naruto membereskan kotak P3Knya dan menyimpan kotak putih itu di tempat semula, "besok mungkin aku tidak pulang. Biar bagaimana ujian Chuunin harus tetap dilaksanakan," kata Naruto setelah dia duduk di sebelah Sasuke, "aku minta—kau berjaga di sekitar arena. Aku tidak mau ujian ini jadi kacau seperti ujian kita dulu."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk saja.

"Baiklah—sepertinya kau sedang bad mood. Jadi lebih baik aku pergi saja," Naruto hendak berdiri, tapi tangannya di tahan oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak apa—disini saja," Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan Naruto, "temani aku—sebentar lagi…" katanya lirih.

Naruto menuruti permintaan Sasuke dan duduk di sebelah pemuda itu. Tapi—mereka sama sekali tidak bicara. Sama-sama menikmati kesunyian yang melingkupi atmosfir di sekitar mereka.

#

Akhirnya tibalah hari pelaksanaan ujian Chuunin itu. Dan sejak kemarin, Sasuke sama sekali belum melihat wajah Naruto walau sekilas. Dia sibuk mengawasi kemanan desa, dan Naruto sibuk dengan urusannya sebagai seorang Hokage.

"Wajahmu kusut begitu. Ada masalah?"

Sasuke tidak menoleh pada Kakashi yang dia tahu kini sudah berdiri di belakangnya, "bukan urusanmu."

Sasuke mendengar suara buku terbuka, "yah—kau itu tetap saja seperti anak kecil yang merajuk kalau keinginanmu tidak dituruti," Kakashi melangkah ke sebelah Sasuke yang duduk di pinggir atap bangunan yang terdekat dengan gedung akademi, tempat ujian pertama diadakan.

"Setidaknya aku tidak menjadi orang dewasa yang suka ikut campur urusan orang."

Kakashi menghela nafas, "kau ini memang tidak pernah ada manisnya sama sekali."

Sasuke berdiri dan tidak memperdulikan ocehan Kakashi. Saat itu tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sosok Neji yang melesat melewati tempat itu. Sejenak tubuh Sasuke seperti dialiri listrik statis. Kemudian—pemuda itu pun memutuskan untuk menemui Neji dan memastikan sekali lagi apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ada urusan sebentar," dan Sasuke pun meninggalkan mantan Jounin pembimbinnya itu tanpa berkata lagi.

Jounin berambut perak itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "dasar bocah. Bikin orang pusing saja," lalu dia pun menutup buku kesukaannya dan menyimpannya dalam tas pinggang, "lebih baik aku ketemu Iruka Sensei saja."

Meninggalkan kepulan asap, Kakashi pun menghilang dari atas atap itu.

#

"Kau mau mengikuti aku sampai kapan?" Neji mendadak berhenti dan membuat Sasuke tidak sempat bersembunyi lagi, "kau pikir bisa mengelabuhi mataku dengan permainan petak umpet begitu?" dia pun berbalik menghadap Sasuke yang tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Kali ini apalagi maumu? Permintaan lain supaya aku memelukmu?"

Neji tidak mendapatkan jawaban apa-apa selain wajah beku Sasuke yang memandangnya. Lalu dia pun melangkah mendekati Sasuke. Dan tidak seperti biasanya, pemuda bermata hitam itu tidak mencoba menghindar atau menjauh saat Neji menyentuh wajahnya.

Neji mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke dan berbisik di telinga pemuda itu, "aku tidak keberatan meski hanya menjadi pengusir rasa sepimu…."

Saat bibir Neji menyentuhnya, Sasuke pun memejamkan matanya—membiarkan tubuhnya kembali dalam sentuhan yang mulai terasa akrab dalam dirinya….

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Ok—lagi-lagi thanks to Ao yang udah bikin fic ini makin ga berez aja. Jangan curang kau Ao!! Suruh aku bikin lemon tapi kau ga apdet juga tu WY en PS *ashura mode on*

Dan buat yang masih setia membaca fic ini—moga-moga ga enek liat si sasu. Coz saia benernya enek liat di pantat ayam itu XD.

RR masih di tungguuuuuuu!!!! *ngabur buat bikin lanjutannya*


	4. Chapter 4

**Kimi Ga Daisuki Dakara**

' **Coz I Love You'**

Disclimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Pairing: Neji x Sasuke ((slight NaruSasu))

Rated: Udah Last Chap. Mo dirubah jd T juga percuma XD

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"**KATON!! HOUSENKA NO JUTSU!!!!**" semburan api panas menghanguskan beberapa penyerang yang menyerbu Sasuke.

Seperti perkiraan terburuk Naruto, Danzo dan anak buahnya berniat untuk mengacaukan jalannya ujian Chuunin. Tapi untung saja kali ini Konoha sudah siap tempur, terlebih saat ini mereka dibantu oleh aliansi terkuat mereka, Suna, sehingga mereka bisa menahan Danzo hingga tidak sampai masuk dalam desa.

Meski begitu—Sasuke cukup kewalahan juga menghadapi serangan ini.

"**Hakke!!! ROKUJUUYON SHOU!!!**"

Mata Sasuke bergerak di luar perintah otaknya dan memandang pada Neji yang sedang menghajar seorang dari penyerang yang langsung terkapar tanpa daya setelah menerima pukulan terakhir.

"Jangan lengah, Sasuke!!"

Saat Sasuke menoleh, dia melihat Naruto sedang menendang seorang dari pihak Danzo yang hendak menyerangnya, hingga terpental jauh entah kemana.

"Na—NARUTO? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

Naruto berdiri dengan balutan seragam Jounin yang selalu dia pakai dibalik jubah Kage miliknya, "kau pikir—aku akan membiarkanmu bersenang-senang disini sendirian?"

"Ta—tapi tugas…."

"Gaara juga ada kok!" sela Naruto, "jadi ga perlu khawatir!!" dan dia pun segera melesat ke depan meninggalkan Sasuke.

Bukannya lega, Sasuke malah cemas. Bagaimana bisa 2 orang Kage maju sendiri ke medan laga?

"Dasar mereka itu—seenaknya saja!! **GOUKYAKU NO JUTSU**!!!" seorang lagi penyerang hangus termakan semburan api dari Sasuke, "apa jadinya Konoha dan Suna setelah ini?" dia pun mencabut kunainya dan melesat meninggalkan cabang pohon yang sejak tadi menjadi tempatnya berpijak.

Pertempuran dahsyat itu berakhir setelah akhirnya Naruto memanggil Gama Bunta dan menangkap Danzo hidup-hidup.

Sasuke langsung terduduk lemas begitu Naruto selesai memberikan perintah untuk pengurungan seumur hidup bagi Danzo di bawah pengawasan khusus. Badannya terasa luluh lantak. Dia menggunakan chakra 2 kali lebih banyak dari biasanya tapi dia melihat Naruto masih segar bugar. Sasuke sudah sadar betul kalau sekarang dia kalah telak pada pemuda yang dulu dikenal sebagai biang onar itu.

Saat itu perhatiannya teralih pada beberapa ninja medis yang mengelilingi seseorang. Dan begitu tahu siapa yang tergeletak di tanah, Sasuke mendadak merasakan aliran darahnya berhenti mendadak. Mata hitamnya memandang tanpa berkedip pada sosok Neji yang tak sadarkan diri dan bersimbah darah.

Ingin rasanya Sasuke berdiri dan menghampirinya. Tapi dia seolah merasa kalau seluruh tenaganya menghilang entah kemana….

.

#

.

"Lukamu sudah kering semua. Besok kau bisa pulang," kata Sakura yang memeriksa keadaan Sasuke, "untunglah kau tidak terluka terlalu parah."

Sasuke memandang gadis itu.

"Nah—kau istirahat saja, ya?! Nanti aku kemari lagi," dan Sakura pun meninggalkan kamar tempat Sasuke dirawat.

Sasuke terduduk di tempat tidurnya dan memandang keluar jendela. Bayangan tentang tuuh Neji yang terluka masih menghantui ingatannya. Tanpa bisa dia cegah, otaknya bekerja dan memusatkan pikiran pada diri Neji. Bertanya apakah dia selamat? Apa lukanya parah?

Menuruti rasa penasarannya, akhirnya Sasuke keluar dari kamar tempatnya dirawat dan mencari dimana Neji berada. Setelah berkeliling sebentar, akhirnya dia menemukan keberadaan Neji yang sedang terbaring tidur di salah satu ruang perawatan khusus.

Setelah memastikan di sekelilingnya tidak ada orang, Sasuke baru masuk dalam ruangan itu. Dia menghampiri Neji. Wajah tampannya tampak sedikit pucat dan perban putih membalut dada dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Sasuke memandang tetes infus yang mengalir dalam tubuh Neji melalui selang yang tertancap di pergelangan tangannya.

Sasuke meraih rambut panjang Neji yang tergerai. Dan begitu jari Sasuke menyentuh kulit wajah Neji, pemuda itu terkejut merasakan suhu tubuh yang begitu panas.

Entah atas dorongan apa, Sasuke lantas merendahkan tubuhnya. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada Neji yang terlelap. Merasakan hembusan nafas yang lemah itu, Sasuke pun menyentuh bibir Neji dengan bibirnya sendiri. Saat itu—barulah Sasuke merasa kalau kakinya telah berpijak kembali ke bumi. Dia mengakhiri ciuman singkat itu dan memandang wajah Neji dari jarak yang begitu dekat.

"Sasuke?!"

Seketika pemuda berambut gelap itu terhenyak saat dia mendengar suara yang begitu dia kenal. Perlahan dia berdiri tegak kembali dan membalik badannya. Mata hitamnya segera menangkap sosok pirang yang berdiri gagah dalam balutan jubah seorang Kage.

"…. Naruto…."

#

"Jadi—ternyata aku benar" Naruto berdiri di depan jendela yang terbuka lebar di kamar rawat Sasuke.

Sasuke duduk diam di tempat tidur dan tidak memandang Naruto sama sekali. Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu sejak Naruto memergokinya sedang berada di kamar Neji.

"Yahh—mau bagaimana lagi? Semua sudah terlanjur terjadi. Tidak ada Jutsu apapun yang bisa memutar waktu kembali."

Akhirnya Sasuke memandang wajah Naruto, dengan raut heran yang sangat ketara.

Naruto tersenyum dan balas memandang wajah Sasuke, "kau pikir aku buta atau bagaimana?" dia berdiri dan melangkah ke jendela, "sejak pertama kau tugas dengan Neji, sikapmu mendadak berubah aneh. Apa lagi akhir-akhir ini. Kau seperti kebingungan sendiri dan tidak menemukan pegangan untuk melangkah."

Angin berhembus lembut memenuhi isi kamar itu.

"Pastinya kau tidak tahu…. Tapi aku tahu dan yakin sekali," Naruto kembali memandang wajah Sasuke, "setiap malam dimana kita sedang bersama, Neji pasti ada."

Sasuke terhenyak.

"Kau juga pernah 'kan? Melihatnya sekilas di luar jendela?" Naruto nyaris tertawa melihat wajah Sasuke yang seakan bertanya 'bagaimana kau tahu' itu.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu pun duduk di sebelah Sasuke, "sekedar info untukmu saja, ya? Kemampuanku sebagai seorang Sennin memungkinkanku untuk merasakan chakra milik orang lain di sekitarku. Dan aku kenal betul chakra setiap orang di Konoha ini."

Sasuke pucat.

Naruto tersenyum jahil seperti biasa, "makanya kau juga tidak perlu menyembunyikan fakta kalau kau sudah tidur dengannya. Karena aku—bisa merasakan sisa chakra milik Neji di tubuhmu."

Sasuke tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

Naruto menghela nafas, "padahal rencananya aku cuma mau buat 1 tim yang terdiri dari shinobi pilihanku. Nyatanya—malah melenceng jauh," dia berdiri, "tapi aku tidak kaget juga kok kalau pada akhirnya kau akan tertarik padanya. Habis—kau dan Neji itu seperti Yin dan Yang. Seperti gelap dan terang."

"Hah?"

"Ya—Neji seperti aliran energi positif yang bisa menetralkan emosimu yang kadang tidak terkendali. Kau sadar tidak sih? Tubuhmu itu jadi rileks setiap kau bersama dia 'kan? Hanya saja rasa marahmu menutupi kata hatimu yang sebenarnya."

Melihat muka Sasuke yang benar-benar tampak bingung itu, Naruto nyaris saja memukul kepala pemuda itu seperti yang biasa Sasuke lakukan padanya. Dia pun duduk lagi di sebelah Sasuke,

"Chakra milikkmu itu, sifatnya agresif dan cepat menyala. Sebenarnya kau ga beda jauh sama aku, kau cuma terlalu malu mengakuinya. Sedangkan Neji, chakra miliknya itu mengalir pelan. Tenang dan teratur. Makanya aku pikir kalian berdua pasti cocok jika ada dalam 1 tim," kedua bola mata Naruto bertemu dengan mata onyx milik Sasuke,

"aku tidak akan menghalangi kalau pada akhirnya kau akan memilih Neji. Memilih dia yang bisa selalu ada di dekatmu. Tidak seperti aku."

Sasuke kembali terkejut. Tidak menyangka kalau Naruto bisa membaca semua pikirannya.

"Ya—memang sejak semula hubungan kita ini memang tanpa komitmen 'kan? Atau kerennya disebut Hubungan Tanpa Status. Jadi—memang tidak ada hak padaku untuk melarangmu berhubungan dengan siapa saja."

Sasuke memandang Naruto, sedikit curiga, "kau—semudah itu melepaskan aku. Jangan-jangan…. Kau sudah melakukan yang macam-macam dengan si Kazekage itu?"

Sasuke nyaris tidak mempercayai matanya saat melihat rona merah di pipi Naruto. Ekspresi wajah yang tidak pernah Sasuke lihat. Dan itu artinya—dugaannya tepat.

"—Rugi aku udah stress sendiri. Nyatanya kamu juga tidak beda," katanya sewot.

"Eeeh!! Beda donk!! Aku dan Gaara 'kan baru sampai tahap _Deep French Kiss_!! Ga kaya kamu ama Neji!!"

Mendadak kedua pemuda sebaya itu terdiam. Saling melempar pandangan, dan akhirnya tertawa bersamaan.

"Ya ampuunn—tidak aku sangka jadinya bakal seperti ini," Naruto duduk lagi di sebelah Sasuke dan merangkul lehernya setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya, "aneh sekali rasanya. Sekarang—posisi aku sama sepertimu, ya? Jadi uke."

Sasuke pun hanya bisa tersenyum geli. Saat ini—sebenarnya dia bersyukur pada sifat Naruto yang sedikit kelewat easy going. Karena setidaknya—itu bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa bersalahnya.

.

#

.

Sasuke melangkah keluar dari gedung RS yang selama 5 hari ini menjadi tempat tinggalnya.

Dia juga sudah tahu kalau Neji saat ini tengah beristirahat di rumahnya dalam masa pemulihan. Sebenarnya Sasuke enggan untuk menjenguknya. Tapi—atas paksaan yang sangat mendukung dari Naruto—akhirnya Sasuke berangkat juga menuju rumah Neji di kediaman utama keluarga Hyuuga.

Dan kini—disinilah dia berdiri. Di sebuah gerbang kayu besar dan tampak kokoh. Lambang Yin dan Yang terukir indah di atas gerbang itu. Sasuke jadi teringat lagi kata-kata Naruto.

Sasuke mengambil nafas dan mempersiapkan hatiya sebelum akhirnya dia mengetuk pintu gerbang itu….

Sekian menit menunggu, akhirnya ada yang membukakan gerbang itu. Setelah mengutarakan niatnya, Sasuke pun diantar oleh seorang anggota Hyuuga menuju ke rumah inti di wilayah keluarga Hyuuga yang terletak jauh dari gerbang itu.

Kemudian Sasuke dipersilahkan menunggu di ruang tamu yang bergaya kuno. Dengan sedikit rasa gugup yang entah dari mana datangnya, Sasuke pun menunggu. Hingga setelah sekian menit yang terasa seperti sekian abad bagi Sasuke, pintu kertas geser di ruangan itu pun terbuka dan muncullah Neji yang mengenakan yukata rumah berwarna putih gading.

Neji pun sepertinya terkejut atas kedatangan Sasuke ke rumahnya. Tapi dia lebih pintar membawa diri dan bisa bersikap wajar.

"Tumben. Apa ada kesalahan di otakmu sampai kau mau datang ke sini?" Neji duduk dengan cara anggun di hadapan Sasuke.

Berhadapan dengan Neji yang dingin seperti ini, Sasuke mendadak kehilangan semua hal yang ingin dia katakan. Yang mampu dia lakukan hanyalah memandang tatami dan sebisa mungkin tidak mengangkat wajahnya.

"Hmph!!"

Mendengar suara yang samar itu, Sasuke pun akhirnya menegakkan kepalanya dan bengong melihat Neji yang tengah kesulitan menahan tawanya.

Neji pun memandang wajah Sasuke yang keheranan. "mukamu itu… lucu sekali…" lalu dia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari lengan yukatanya, "ini—kiriman dari Naruto untukku."

Sasuke mengambil kertas itu dan membaca apa yang tertulis di sana,

"_Neji—tolong jaga Sasuke untukku, ya (^.^)v"_

Meski tidak bisa melihatnya—Sasuke yakin sekali kalau sekarang mukanya sudah berubah merah. Dia pun perlahan memandang wajah Neji yang tersenyum padanya.

"Jadi—statusmu saat ini _free_ 'kan?"

Dan Sasuke pun semakin tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan….

#

Neji mencium Sasuke sepenuh hati. Membiarkan bibirnya menikmati lembutnya Sasuke yang berada dalam dekapannya ini. Sasuke pun tak keberatan utuk membalas ciuman itu dan membiarkan Neji menikmati dirinya.

Tak ada niat dalam diri Neji untuk menyalakan lampu di kamarnya yang remang itu. Yang fokus dia pikirkan dalam otaknya hanyalah keberadaan Sasuke yang kini benar-benar bisa dia nikmati sebagai miliknya….

Sasuke menahan tangan Neji saat pemuda itu hendak melepaskan pakaian yang dikenakannya. Lalu Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sisi tempat tidur sementara dia berdiri di hadapan Neji.

Lalu perlahan, Sasuke melepaskan kaos hitam yang biasa dia kenakan. Setelah helai katun itu melewati kepalanya, Sasuke melemparkannya begitu saja ke lantai kayu di kamar Neji. Kemudian dia berjalan mendekati pemuda berambut panjang yang ada di depannya.

"Jadi—kau mau memegang kendali, Sasuke?" Neji menggerai rambutnya yang semula terikat rapi. Helai halus itu menyapa pundaknya yang hanya terlapisi kaus tipis tanpa lengan berwarna abu-abu.

Sasuke menggeleng. Lalu dia pun perlahan membuka kancing celana panjangnya. Membuat Neji menelan ludah paksa memandang Sasuke yang tengah melepaskan seluruh sisa kain yang menutupi tubuhnya. Sekujur tubuh Neji seolah berontak pada aturan otaknya, dan tanpa bisa ditahan, dia sudah berdiri dan merengkuh tubuh Sasuke dalam pelukannya….

Sebuah ciuman Neji berikan untuk pemuda itu. Sebuah ciuman yang dalam yang menyeret keduanya dalam sensasi yang membutakan. Lengan Neji memeluk pinggang Sasuke, menahan tubuh pemuda itu dengan begitu eratnya.

"Mmm…" Sasuke melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Neji, membiarkan seisi mulutnya dijelajahi oleh lidah Neji yang begitu menggodanya. Dia pun membalasnya dan membuat ciuman itu semakin dalam….

Erangan protes meluncur dari bibir Sasuke saat Neji mengakhiri ciuman itu.

Neji memandang kedua bola mata onyx itu dan menyusuri wajah hingga leher Sasuke dengan jemarinya. Kemudian dia memberikan sebuh kecupan ringan di bibir Sasuke sebelum akhirnya dia mencicipi keindahan leher jenjang Sasuke dengan bibirnya.

Tanpa paksaan, Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya dan membiarkan kulitnya menerima rangsangan dari Neji. Sebuah desahan meluncur lirih dari bibir Sasuke saat dia merasakan sebuah gigitan lembut di sana yang diikuti sebuah hisapan. Tubuhnya bereaksi pada setiap pergerakan Neji di kulitnya.

Kemudian Neji pun membaringkan tubuh Sasuke di kasurnya. Lalu dia duduk di sampinya seraya melepaskan semua pakaiannya. Kini—mereka berada dalam posisi yang sama….

Neji merendahkan tubuhnya dan kembali memberi Sasuke sebuah kecupan sebelum dia menjelajah ke bagian tubuh yang lain. Sebelah tangan Neji merangkul pinggang Sasuke sementara yang lain sibuk menikmati setiap mili tubuh Sasuke. Membawa getaran halus di tubuh pemuda yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu.

"Ahh!!" Sasuke tidak bisa menahan suaranya saat Neji menyentuh titik tersensitif di bagian dadanya. Sapuan lidah Neji membawa sensasi tersendiri di sekujur tubuh Sasuke. Tubuhnya bergerak secara naluri mengikuti irama yang bergejolak dalam aliran darahnya.

Neji menikmati semua yang dia dapat dari Sasuke. Suaranya—gerakannya…. Semua seperti candu yang mengosongkan otak Neji dari segala hal kecuali keinginannya untuk kembali meneguk kemesraan yang akhirnya berada dalam tangannya.

Nafas Sasuke sedikit terengah saat Neji mengakhiri cumbuan ringannya. Dia pun membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam dan memandang Neji. Dia melihat pemuda itu memandangi tubuhnya. Dari ujung rambut—hingga ujung kaki…. Entah kenapa—Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa malu.

Melihat raut wajah Sasuke, Neji tersenyum, "kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu? Manis sekali."

"Jangan sebut aku manis, brengsek!!"

Senyum tidak hilang dari wajah Neji, "tapi akhirnya—kau jatuh cinta pada si brengsek ini 'kan?" lalu dia meraih lutut Sasuke dan memisahkan 2 kaki itu, "begitu pun aku yang terpesona olehmu…."

Sasuke menyentakkan kepalanya ke bantal dan mencengkram erat sepei yang membungkus kasur itu ketika Neji merendahkan tubuhnya dan meraup Sasuke dengan mulutnya. Menyecap nikmat semua yang bisa dia sentuh.

"Ahh—n—Neji!!" sedikit memekik, Sasuke takluk sepenuhnya pada sentuhan Neji, membiarkan sekujur tubuhnya bereaksi.

Entah berapa lama Neji mengurung Sasuke dalam sebuah kenikmatan yang menggoda. Dan akhirnya dia pun melepaskan pemuda itu. Membiarkan tubuh si pemuda sedikit lebih rileks. Namun saat melihat reaksi yang berlanjut pada tubuh Sasuke, Neji pun kembali memanjanya dengan sentuhan.

Saat tangannya menyentuh Sasuke, Neji merendahkan kepalanya dan menciumi dada pemuda itu. Meninggalkan tanda merah yang ketara di sana.

Sasuke memeluk Neji erat. Desahan dan erangan nikmat keluar tanpa hambatan saat sekali lagi dia merasakan tubuhnya terbakar dari dalam. Neji pun membiarkan jemarinya menjadi basah begitu Sasuke mencapai puncak yang pertama.

Neji menegakkan badannya, lalu dia menyusuri bentuk tubuh Sasuke dengan jemarinya, menggoda setiap bagian yang menarik minatnya. Sasuke menggeliat saat tangan Neji menyelinap di punggungnya, mengikuti lekuk tulang belakangnya. Tak hanya itu, Neji menyentuh seluruh bagian belakang tubuhnya. Sampai akhirnya Neji meraih pergelangan kaki Sasuke dan membawa sebelah kaki Sasuke pada pundaknya. Sebelah tangan Neji yang lain menahan kaki Sasuke supaya tetap pada posisinya dan memberinya akses penuh ke tubuh pemuda itu.

"Aah—" Sasuke mengejang sebentar saat Neji mulai memasuki dirinya. Begitu perlahan. Sasuke meraih tangan Neji yang ada di pahanya. Sasuke membiarkan cairan hangat dari tubuhnya mengalir keluar seiring gerakan Neji yang semakin lama semakin cepat dan memaksa Sasuke membuka diri lebih jauh lagi.

"Nngghhh—n-Neji…. Aah!!" Sasuke mengerang saat Neji menciumi dadanya dan membuat dirinya bersentuhan dengan perut Neji yang terbentuk sempurna.

Neji sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengulur waktu. Dia pun semakin memaksa masuk dalam tubuh Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu berteriak merasakan sakit, "Sasuke…. Kau—sangat menyenangkan…."

"Haahh!! Neji!!" Sasuke mencengkram lengan Neji panik saat rasa sakit melumpuhkan otaknya. Dia tidak pernah seperti ini—tidak pernah merasa sakit seperti ini. Tubuhnya berontak hebat, merintih meminta kebebasan.

Neji menahan kedua tangan Sasuke, "kenapa? Seperti ini yang pertama saja untukmu?" tanyanya tanpa menghentikan gerakannya. Neji menarik diri sedikit hanya untuk sekali lagi menerobos masuk dalam diri Sasuke. Terus, berulang kali dalam ritme yang teratur.

"Ahh—Ne…ji!!" Sasuke melebarkan lagi kedua kakinya, "ja—ngan… permainkan.. aku…" katanya susah payah diantara sensasi yang menghantam raganya.

"Siapa yang mempermainkanmu?" Neji merasakan kalau Sasuke tanpa sadar membentengi dirinya sendiri hingga terasa sakit, "tenanglah—kau akan melukai dirimmu sendiri kalau seperti ini."

Sasuke terengah, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, merasa asing pada semua ini. Seolah dia memang belum pernah melakukannya. Namun perlahan dia mulai merasa rileks lagi begitu Neji memanja dirinya dengan jemarinya. Menyentuhnya dengan begitu lembut, "aahh…" desahan Sasuke terdengar jelas saat Neji mulai bergerak lagi. Tapi kali ini, rasa sakit itu mulai berkurang.

Helai rambut Neji yang menyentuh dadanya membuat Sasuke merasa semakin gila. Semakin menuntut keberadaan Neji dalam dirinya. Kini dia bergerak seirama dengan setiap gerakan Neji dalam dirinya. Membuat Neji lebih leluasa untuk mencari pusat dari tubuh Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa waktu, akhirnya Neji berhasil menemukan titik yang membuat Sasuke berteriak setiap kali dia menyentuhnya. Neji membiarkan Sasuke berulang kali mencapai kenikmatan sementara dia sendiri menikmati erangan dan desah nafas Sasuke yang terdengar begitu merdu. Kemudian Neji meraih pinggang Sasuke dan membenamkan seluruh dirinya dalam tubuh Sasuke yang membuat dua pemuda itu benar-benar mencapai apa yang selama ini orang cari dalam bercinta.

"Aaahh—Neji…" desahan akhir terdengar begitu Neji memenuhi tubuh Sasuke dengan cairan hangat miliknya dan akhirnya menarik diri dari pemuda itu.

Neji mengecup bibir Sasuke dan berbaring di sebelahnya. Dia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini. Direngkuhnya Sasuke dalam pelukannya dan berbisik lembut, "aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Sasuke menyamankan diri dalam pelukan itu. Pelukan yang dia tahu—akan menjadi tempatnya untuk pulang….

.

#

.

"Nah—ini tugasmu berikutnya," Naruto menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Sasuke, "misi S di Kiri Gakure."

"Hhh—ujian Chuunin baru saja selesai, dan kau kirim aku untuk melaksanakan misi di tempat angker begitu?"

Naruto nyengir, "ya—kan ada bonusnya."

"Hah?"

"Iya. B-O-N-U-S!" Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan raut wajah iseng, "kan kali ini aku kasih kesempatan sama kamu buat berduaan lagi ama Neji."

Wajah Sasuke langsung berubah merah padam.

"Akhir-akhir ini kan kalian selisih jalan terus, jadi—anggap saja ini Honey Moon. Aku tidak mengharapkan kalian pulang cepat kok," Naruto menikmati perubahan wajah Sasuke yang selalu menarik untuk dilihat, "jadi—selamat menikmati 'wisata' kalian, ya? Hyuuga Sasuke?"

Meledaklah Sasuke seketika, "NARUTOOOOO!!!!"

Tawa Naruto membahana dan membiarkan Sasuke keluar dari ruangannya dengan membanting pintu keras-keras. Lalu dia berdiri dan menuju ke jendela. Di bawah sana dia bisa melihat sosok Neji yang sedang berdiri di dekat gerbang utama akademi. tak lama kemudian, tampak Sasuke keuar dari dalam gedung dan menghampiri Neji.

Naruto tersenyum melihat betapa akhirnya Sasuke menemukan tempatnya yang sebenarnya. Tempat dimana dia merasa memiliki dan dimiliki….

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**T H E E N D**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Fiuuuuuh!!!! Tamat juga akhirnya ini fic. Ahahahahaha—M Scene dalam setiap chapternya. Padahal dulu pengennya bikin Kakairu. Eeh—malah jadi NejiSasu. Thanks buat semua pihak yang sudah meracuni otak saia ini *lirik Ao*. Huhuhuhuhuhuhu…

Yaa—buat semua yang udah setia ngikutin fic ini. Yang udah baca en ripiu, yang cuma baca aja, atopun yang hanya sekedar mampir untuk melihat isi fic ini. TERIMA KASIH!!! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!! XIE XIE!! THANK YOU!!

Silahkan tunggu fic saia yang berikutnya *ngarep*

.

Review masih tetep ditunggu lho XD.


End file.
